


The Beginning Of The End (Book 1)

by Annchan91



Series: Dreamcatcher Saga [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M, Military, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annchan91/pseuds/Annchan91
Summary: A fanfic of Dreamcatcher(Book cover made by knartdreamart)Violence and graphic content!! 18 above only.The world seem like an utopia for the ignorants. But to those who stand in reality, it is a dystopia. The dark side of humanity consumed the innocents, leaving them broken and tainted. They stood together, swore to exact their vengeance against the world who left them behind. Will they succeed and fall deeper into the chasm of infinite darkness, or will there be a warm light embraces any piece of humanity left in them?
Series: Dreamcatcher Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118783
Kudos: 4





	1. The Beginning of The End: Jiu

It was a dark night. Far in an estate, isolated from any house, the summer heat hits little JiU really hard, making her grew restless. 

"Ah... It's really hot, tonight." 

She slid down her bed and went to get her bottle of water on her study. She always bring a bottle of water whenever she went to bed, especially during summer. Summer heat in Europe really get to her, and little JiU really cannot stand the heat. A pity, for every kids summer is the time they look forward to. Holidays, playing outside with friends, swimming.

But not for JiU. She hates summer. One, she couldn't stand the heat. Two, friends? None. Her only friends is her parent, her nanny; Mrs Schnieder, and her baby sister, Gahyeon. 

"I miss Gahyeon. Why didn't Papa and Mama let Gahyeon go with us to Japan tomorrow?", she muttered to herself.

Her parent's action confused her. JiU and Gahyeon are really inseperable. There was once where JiU skipped her afternoon class just to go to Mrs Schnieder's house to see and play with Gahyeon. Just imagine how shocked her parent were when thr nanny called them on what had happened. She still remembered how her father screamed on top of his lungs at her for skipping her classes for a really stupid reason.

Just when she was about to go back to bed, she heard screaming downstairs. Her father's. And something breaking. Just when she about to open the door, her mother stormed in, panic on her face.

"JiU!! Come!! And don't make a sound!", she whispered in panic. 

She grabbed JiU's little hand and brought her to her father's study room. She quickly locked the door behind her and frantically searching the bookcase. She pulled a book and suddenly a section of the bookcase opened. 

"Mama, what's going on?", JiU asked, scared.

"Shh!! Hush do-", her mother's words got cut off. The doorknob's rattled, and someone outside were trying to kick the door down.

"JiU, hurry! Get inside here, and don't make a sound!". 

The look of terror was so visible in her mother's face, making JiU almost cried. Her mother realised it and relaxed her face a little. She smiled and said,

"Hurry, love. Get inside. Don't worry, everything's fine."

If only she knew what her mother's words actually meant. JiU nodded and silently crawled into the hidden space in the bookcase. The door was almost knocked down. The people outside were screaming. She looked at JiU, with a pained smile in her face,

"JiU, Mama love you. Whatever you do or whatever happens, keep silent and don't make a sound. Promise Mama, okay?"

JiU nodded in silent, her eyes started to tear up. What is happening? She could'nt make sense of any of it. Her mother smiled and the bookcase closed.

The door went down and three men rushed in. They quickly scanned the room and eased themselves. 

"Hello, Mrs Kim. Good to finally meet you", one of the men greeted Mrs Kim with a husky voice.

"Who the hell are you?! Where's my husband?", Mrs Kim yelled. Her eyes frantically searched amongst the men for a sight of her husband.

"Oh, Mr Kim? Emm... He.. well. It's hard to explain but to make things short, here." The man with a black face mask snickered and threw something on the floor. Mrs Kim immediately cried at the sight of it.

"OPPA!!" she cried out and went down to her knees. 

"Sorry, but yeah. Order's order. The method is irrelevant, as long the result is positive", the man with a cap on sneered.

"Eins, that's awful. Have some respect, man.", the man in a husky voice commented.

"Drei, zip it. Now, Mrs Kim. If you would kindly tell us, where are both of your sweet daughters, if I may ask?", the man with the face mask asked.

"Zwei, what's up with all the goody talk and shit?" Eins shot out and grabbed Mrs Kim by the hair. "Where the FUCK are you daughters, huh?"

Mrs Kim shrieked in pain, trying to get out of Eins' hold. 

"AHH!! What do you want with them?! I DON'T KNOW!" Mrs Kim screamed in pain. She elbowed Eins' side, causing him to whimper.

"BITCH! YOU GOT A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?! WHERE. ARE. THOSE. LITTLE. FUCKERS. HUH?!", he punched Mrs Kim's face with each word he expelled. Mrs Kim screamed in pain, bloodied now.

"I.. Don't.. Know..", Mrs Kim huffed.

"Well, that's a bummer. Zwei, you with me. Search the house, turn everything upside down." Drei ordered. "Eins-", he motion his hand on his on his throat in a slicing manner. He then went away with Zwei.

The room fell silent. Mrs Kim knew what would happen. She just prayed to God they wouldn't find JiU behind the bookcase.

Eins turned Mrs Kim around and locked her neck in his arm. He pulled his knife and ran it down Mrs Kim's cheek. She could hear and feel Eins' breath. Eins relished in the moment, smiling maliciously.

"Pity, such a waste. You're such a beauty. Now I think about it, you look much hotter than your photo. Such a waste..." he chuckled. Mrs Kim's eyes widened in fear. Her breathing grew faster and heavier. Eins licked her neck and bit her ear. Mrs Kim struggled, trying to break free from Eins' hold.

"Well, I'mma give you a gift of heaven," he stabbed Mrs Kim stomach and pulled the knife up, slicing her stomach open. Mrs Kim coughed out blood, gasping through the excruciating pain. Eins laugh manically, and slammed her down to the floor.

JiU; keeping her silent wondered what happened on the other side of the bookcase. She ran her hand on the surface in front of her, searching for a hole to peep through. She found a bit of wood stuck out on the surface and tried to peel it off. She managed to make a little hole just enough for her to see. She gasped, covering her mouth to stop herself from screaming. What she saw was something no 5-years-old should have seen.

Her father head was on the floor, eyes wide-open with a blank expression. Her mother on the floor, face battered and vomitting blood. She wanted to scream, but her mother's word held her tight.

"Heh, well. I never have an Asian before. Let send you to Heaven with a big smile, shall we?" Eins laughed. He flipped Mrs Kim on her back and tore her nightgown and her underwear open.

"Bet you never have a monster cock before, eh? Don't worry, I'll be gentle. HAHAHAHA!!!!" Eins pulled down his pants, and started to have his way with Mrs Kim.

Each thrust of Eins forced the life out of Mrs Kim, little by little. She gurgled out blood from her mouth, foaming. She couldn't do anything, her strength slowly faded away, her mind in a daze. Her vision slowly blurred, her eyes glued to the bookcase, fear for her daughter's fate.

"Dear God, if You can hear me... Please protect my daughters. I offer you my life, oh God...." she prayed in her heart, her life draining away. With the end of the prayer, she drew her last breath.

JiU turned away, her tears went down like no tomorrow. She curled herself down, shut her eyes tightly. She bit her lips and covered her ears. She muffled her lips tightly, afraid for a sound would make her found, fearing what would happen to her if they did. 

"HA.. HA..HAA..ERRGHHH!!!!", Eins groaned loudly as he came. He smiled broadly, with content. "Aww.. fuck. She's dead. Kinda hoped she would die while squirting. That would be funny as fuck. Hahahahaha!!!!" Eins laughed hysterically. He pulled up his pants and spat at Mrs Kim body. He kicked her body and scanned around the room. 

JiU gathered her strength to peep through the hole again. She saw the horrific look on her mother's face, covered in blood, her body naked. She suddenly backed away as she saw Eins coming towards her hiding spot. Thousand thought went through her little head, but one sentence was highlighted; I'm going to die.

But Lady Luck was on her side that day. As Eins moving towards the bookcase, Drei and Zwei entered the room. Drei looked at the body on floor and came towards Eins. He kicked Eins between his legs, causing Eins to fall and groaned in pain.

"Fuck, Eins! You motherfucker!! You just couldn't keep that fucking thing in your fucking pants, did ya? We're fucked now, THANKS TO YOU!!" he screamed while stomping on Eins. Zwei sighed in exasperation. "Fuck... This is an easy detail, yet we managed to fuck this up." he said in a low voice.

Eins coughed and got up on his feet, still holding his crotch. Drei looked at Zwei, wondering how they should proceed. Zwei pulled out his phone and placed a call.

"Yeah, it's Zwei. Objective incomplete. Two of the targets not in the AO..... Target Charlie and Delta. Target Alpha and Bravo are down. But we got a hickup..... Yeah.... Eins fucked Target Bravo... Yes.... Roger that. Okay. Change of plan. Initial plan is to make this looked like a robbery. But since Eins generously donated his cum to Mrs. Kim, which can be a problem with the cops, we need to burn this place down to destroy our trace. You better pray your dick doesn't point to our direction, Eins. Get started." Zwei said monotonously.

The men hustled up and started to set the place on fire. Little JiU, upon hearing the conversation started to panic. She is going to be burned alive! Her mind went into overdrive, her breath shorten, she became catatonic. Then she smelled smoke.

"They set the house on fire! JiU, GET OUT!", the back of her mind screamed at her.

She frantically searched for a way out. She kicked the surface before her, but to no avail. The smell of the smoke is getting stronger, and started to seep into her hiding space. She coughed and coughed, and finally using her arm to cover her nose and mouth. Her eyes caught a glint on the upper left corner of the surface.

"Is that... A button?", she thought. She pushed the button and the bookcase opened! She rushed out and stumbled upon her mother's body. She rised up, the fire started to get bigger, the smoke thickens. She looked upon her mother's body, her father's head. She cried, screaming. 

"Mama... Papa...." she cried her heart out. But her fight or flight response kicked in. Run, JiU. Run, and stay alive! 

She navigated slowly amidst the smoke and fire, her small body staggered, pulling her weight to survive. Finally, she's out of the house. She coughed violently, retched up due to the smoke she had inhaled. Her tears dried now, but her heart is broken to millions pieces. She looked back to the house; the house which once full of warmth and love, now became her nightmare. Her living hell. 

She looked around, searching if those monsters were still there. No one. No one's around. She got up on her tiny feet and went to a tap outlet. She quenches her thirst with the tap water as much as she could, then threw up. She fell to her knees, she was in a mess.

She kneeled there for quite some time, her mind was still in overdrive. She tried to make sense of what just happened, thinking what should she do next. The fire behind her was dancing happily, savouring its prey. 

Then, something hit her. Target Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta. They kept asking Mama where were her daughters. Gahyeon!!! Gahyeon was with Mrs Schnieder! No!

She got up too quickly she got dizzy and fell back down. She forced herself up and started walking. 

"Gahyeon... Gahyeon..." she muttered under her breath. She must go to Mrs Schneider's place now and warned her. They are both in danger!

About two hours later, she arrived at the nanny's house. The front door was wide open. 

"No..." she breathed out. She rushed inside, to see everything upside down. The place was a mess. She called their names, but no answer. She was lost. She fell to the floor, her legs gotten weak. Suddenly, she heard a faint call for help. It was from the kitchen. She crawled her way to the kitchen only to see Mr Schnieder lying in the pool of blood. 

She got a hold on Mr Schnieder, found out he was still alive. An air of relief hit JiU.

"JiU, is that you?" he heaved.

"Yes, Gramp. It's me. It's JiU, Gramp. What is happening, Gramp?", JiU tearing up. She cradled Mr Schnieder's head in her lap.

"JiU... Your parent..." he stuttered.

"Mama and Papa.... Some people... They were... They're dead, Gramp.. What happened? Gramp..." JiU started to cry uncontrollably. Mr Schneider raised his hand and put it on JiU's cheek.

"JiU, find my wife. She.... got out with Gahyeon. They both must be fine. I.... I... Stopped those men.... Find her, JiU.. Fin-" Mr Schneider hand fell and lay motionless on his side. He was gone. JiU wailed, hugging Mr Schneider as tightly as she could. 

Why? Why is this happening to her? What did they do so wrong to warrant such fate? How could someone be this evil? God? Where is God? How could He allowed such thing happened to them? Then, something snapped. Something snapped inside JiU. She stopped crying, and got up. She crossed Mr Schneider's hands to his chest, gently caressing his face. 

She went upstairs, looking for a bag. With her tiny body, she climbed onto the counter to gain access to the food cabinet. She filled half the bag with foods and water. She went to the nanny's bedroom to get some of her clothes her mother left there and filled them into the bag. She took a quick shower and wore a fresh set of clothes. She found some bandages and Band-Aids in the bathroom and used them to patch her feet. 

She put on her shoes, carried the bag on her back, and slowly walked out of the house. She took one last look on the house and walked away.

What, why, who, and how. Those are the questions that need answers. Who is Eins, Drei, and Zwei? Why did they came after her and her family? Her loved ones? Who ordered them? Before, her eyes was dull, hopeless, and helpless. No more. There is a fire on her eyes now. 

"No time to cry. Must fine Mrs Schneider and Gahyeon quickly", she thought to herself.

Little did Eins, Drei, and Zwei knew, tonight, they had created something worse than the Devil himself.


	2. The Beginning of The End: SuA

Sua was a bright girl. Energetic, athletic, and extremely beautiful. Back when she was a kid, she was the envy of anyone around her age. Despite those gifts, she remain modest and humble. Her mother always taught her to share her gifts to the ones in need. And she hold it true to her heart.

When she turned 14, her life peaked. Nominated as one of the academically gifted teenagers in the country, her father got raised to the CEO of the telecommunication company, her mother's book became the bestseller. Seems like everything is going well with Sua.

Then, everything changed.

Both of her parent became distant towards each others. Her father became arrogant, drowned in his own fame and status. Her mother forgot what she had always taught Sua, her attitude changed for the worse. She became a miser. Donation? Seemed like she never heard of those words before. 

Sua at first was positive these happened because they tried to adjust themselves to what they have. Sua voiced them out to her parent, and at that moment, it seemed like they realized their wrongful ways.

But money is a demon on its own. Over time, her parent took turn to worse. Whatever bad things were done by them as long as they could get the money from it. Her once loving and faithful father now became cold, always came home drunk with different woman by his side each time. Her mother nowadays were rarely at home, always out for events and promotions. The once a warm home turn into the coldest prison for Sua.

But Sua never gave up hope. She knew it was never to late to change her parent. Whenever she met them, she slowly talked to them on the matter. At first it was "Okay.. Sorry, my love.", but now it became "You ungrateful child!" or "Who are you to give advice to me?!".

As a human, to what extend is our patience? The same happened to Sua. Countless of times her advices fell to deaf ears she became tired, annoyed and disgusted. She just let them have their ways. She loved them, but no more. Those were just the husks of her parent.

Sua never changed. Although with the status and fame of her parent, Sua just being Sua. An energetic, happy, kind, modest, and humble teen. Her school days went on as anyone. But in a dark corner of anyone heart, there always sit a little mischievous creature called Jealousy.

Stories about Sua's parent started to spread. Scandals being made, false news fell from one ears to another, and Sua's circle of friends became smaller. Sua tried to let it get pass her, but it get fiercer each day. The ones she once called friends now started to bully her, her teachers looked at her with contempt. It is time to have a showdown before it gets out of hand.

Sua sat silently on the dinner table. For the first time in the longest time, the three of them sat together. The silent was deafening, the air was suffocating. Sua slammed her cutleries down and screamed on top of her lung. Her parent was shocked by her action.

"MOM, DAD! YOU LISTEN HERE AND YOU LISTEN WELL! YOUR DOINGS AND ACTIONS OUT THERE SCREWED ME UP IN SCHOOL! PLEASE, I BEG YOU TWO. PLEASE!! STOP THESE NOW!!", Sua screamed in tears.

Sua's screaming really got on her father's nerves he threw his bowl to Sua. Sua barely dodged it.

"YOU INGRATES!! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT?! THESE FOODS, YOUR CLOTHING, THOSE WERE ALL MY GODDAMN MONEY! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?!" her father was red with anger.

"Sua! How could you talk like that?! We are your parent!" her mother joined in.

"Some PARENT you are! All your scandals and shits got plastered all over this city. Aren't you ashamed for what you've done?" 

"But we did this for y-" her mother got cut off before she could finished her word.

Sua's father got up and grabbed Sua by her neck and slapped her hard across her face. That caused a cut to her lips. Her father didn't stop there. He continued to slap Sua.

"YOU. FUCKING. BITCH! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! YOU JUST LAID THERE WHILE WE WORK OUR ASS OFF TO RAISE YOU. THIS IS HOW YOU PAY US BACK?! HUH?!" her father spat out. Her mother now holding onto her father to break things up.

Sua grimaced in pain. Too much pain she almost fainted but she managed to brave it through. Her nose was broken and she broke her molar. Blood trickling down her nostril, the edge of her mouth, and the back of her left ear. Her father spat on her and stormed off. Her mother followed soon after.

For 16 years her parent never raised their voices to her, let alone their hands. This was the first, and might not be the last. Sua's heart was shattered. Never in her wildest imagination her life could turn this way. Where and when did everything went wrong?

Sua have no one to turn to. No one to listen to her stories anymore. That day marks the downfall of Sua's household. She became a total outcast at school, her neighbours saw her like a pariah, tainted and dirty. She was depressed, each day in her home was hell. Whenever her parent meet, they were at each others' throat, and Sua became an outlet for their frustration and anger.

Her porcelain skin was tattered, bruised and scarred. Sua changed drastically. Hands, feet, and verbal abuses became her daily intake. She started to skip school and locked herself in her room. Depression is her only friend, and lots of time He had tried to seduces Sua to take her own life. But Sua has so much respect and pride for her own life to do such thing.

One day, a news came. Her father's company went bankrupt. For most, the news might be a devastating one, but for Sua, it symbolizes hope. Maybe, just maybe her father realized his wrongful way and make amends for it. But as usual in reality, it consumed everything. Her mother ran away, and Sua and her father was driven to poverty. The once used to be a mighty kingdom was brought down to its knees.

Her father turned to gambling and alcohol. Sua dropped out of her school and started to work to support herself and her father. Most would leave upon facing such situation, but not Sua. She still hoping that one day, her father can get back up to his feet and live the way they lived before. For Sua, her father was the only one that was left for her. It was her duty as a child and a daughter to take care of her parent.

But it didn't last. Sua's sky now forever engulfed in darkness. One night, Sua was alone in her house. Suddenly, a group of men came crashing in. Sua was surprised by the turn of events. What is more surprising was her father was with them.

"Dad! Who are these men? Why are they here?!" Sua panicked.

"So, this is your daughter eh? How old did you say she is again?" one of the man asked her father.

"16. So, sir. Hehe... Does this mean I'm clean?" her father smiled. The smile looked wicked.

"Yeah. We're good." The man replied.

"Good, good. Well, I leave you to it then". Her father then walked away.

"Dad, DAD! DA- HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! LET ME GO!!" Sua was held down by a couple of the men. Sua is now filled with fear. What happened? Who are these people? Where's Dad?

"Baby, haven't you made a connection yet? Your father owed us money, and he couldn't pay it off. So where do you come in this story?" the man grinned widely. The smell of tobacco and alcohol sickened her. Sua knew the answer to his question. She cursed her father. Sua aired her bravado and look at the man straight to his eyes.

"I can pay for him. How much is it?"

"Hmm... A liiiitle.. over 12 millions won. Do you have it cuz i need it right now. Because of you don't, we can arrange another form of 'payment'." The debt collector sneered. He started to smell Sua's hair. 

Now Sua freaked out. She started to scream. A slap came across her porcelain white cheek, sending her across the small room. He grabbed her by the hair and pinned her down. She screamed and resisted but nothing. The men all laughed at her attempt. He licked Sua's face and forced to kiss her. Sua bit his lip, causing the man to get aggresive and punch Sua in her face. 

Sua is now dazed. The men laughed and cheered. One of them has a camera in his hand. The others started to pull down their pants. 

"Now, you will become a woman. And you will become so famous when this video came out. Yah! Film it properly, okay? Make sure you got all the position covered!" The man ordered his underling.

"Got you, boss!"

The man ripped open Sua's shirt, and forcefully tugged off her bra. The other cheered. Sua with the littlest amount of strength she has retaliated, only to be met with slaps and punches. 

"Here he comes! Yaaahh!!!" The man screamed!!

Sua felt unbelievable pain shot through her nether region. Her virginity is lost. Blood trickled down her vagina. Sua only able to scream and cry, helpless. No one listen, no one cares, no one came to her rescue. Her father, her own father sold her. 

"Wow, she's tight!! Even after all of us, she still conscious!" The underling commented. Pool of semen formed on the floor next to Sua's legs. The debt collector smiled, "Well, we have a new money maker. Carry her to our place. I'll make a spot for her."

Sua was forced into prostitution. Day after day, night after night, in this dim litted room, she spent her days.

"Enough. Enough waiting. Nobody can save me except myself. Fuck the world. Fuck humanity. If money and power define what a man is worth, then I will have them all. I. Will. Destroy. This. World. I will make it burns." Sua swore to herself, day by day.


	3. The Beginning of The End: Siyeon

'Silver-haired Siren'

Everyone in Daegu knew this name. With extremely fair complexion, silver hair, and silver eyes, and a beauty beyond any other. In an ideal world, she would be an idol or a model. But her existence itself contradict the plane of understanding or acceptance. 

No one in Korea should have those appearance, considering the parent is a normal Asian parent. Somehow the genetics played dice with her. She became the object of scrutiny for as long as she could remember. Everyone is afraid for things the didn't understand. And Siyeon is the thing they couldn't understand.

When Siyeon is bornt, she didn't cry like other babies. The doctors were confused and dumbfounded by this incident. They thought something was wrong with her. But after all the tests and examinations, she was just a normal, healthy baby girl.

As she grew, her parent realized something is different with her. Her eyes were silver, along with her hair. This caused countless discords between her parent. Her father accused her mother for adultery. Discontented, her mother went for a paternity test to dispute the accusation. Siyeon is her father's daughter through and through. 

They went to see a geneologist to find answers, but to no avails. None of her parent's bloodline carry such genes. All the specialist could draw as a conclusion is Siyeon's genes mutated. Her parent accepted the conclusion and let the issue down.

But, the eyes of the society condemned her existance. Rumors started to arise about Siyeon. A witch, a demon's child. But her parent didn't let any of these rumors discouraged them. They continued to live quietly, showering all their loves to their child.

Siyeon's went through her childhood friendless. The other kids shunned her for her appearance, calling her names and bullying her. She understood she was different from the others, but she couldn't register their actions toward her. One night, during dinner she voiced her concern.

"Appa, am I your child?" Siyeon's voice was slow and small.

Her parent startled from her question. Why would she posed such question?

"Siyeon ya, why did you ask such question? Of course you are Appa's and Umma's daughter.", her father replied with a gentle smile and assuring tone.

"The kids said I'm not Appa's and Umma's child. They said I didn't look like any of you.", Siyeon pouted.

Her mother giggled and snorted. 

"Siyeon ya, they must be blind! Look here- this is my nose, and this is my eyebrows. And this over here- is Appa's eyes and ears!" her mother said happily while gently pinching her cheeks.

"Umma!! That's tickles! Hehehe~", Siyeon smiled brightly. She frowned no longer upon her mother's remarks.

"Siyeon ya, nae sarang. Never mind them, okay? They are just jealous because Siyeon ya is sooo cute! If any of them bullies you, tell Appa. Appa will scold them hard!" her father added and kissed her forehead.

Anxieties in her hard was hard blown away by her parent's answers. That became her foundation, her mantra. I just look different, but I am my Appa's and Umma's daughter. Nothing else matters.

Since the day, she paid no attention to her toxic surrounding. Who cares, as long as I have Appa and Umma. The other can piss off. Appa and Umma are what matters. No one else. But deep in her mind, she still afraid. Afraid of what the others have in store for her. She begged her father to allow her to learn self defense techniques and martial arts. At first, her father objected her idea, but upon her reasoning, her father finally agreed.

Years passed by, Siyeon grew up into a beautiful teenager. Her beauty overshadowed others, and she discovered something new about her; she has a beautiful voice. Now she has two hobbies; martial arts and singing. Her father tried to push her to pursue a career in singing, but she replied it is just a hobby.

In high school, her bullying escalated to a whole new level, especially amongst her own gender. Now people knew she has the look and the voice, the girls tried to destroy her image. Painting her as a slut, gold digger, and so much more. She paid no heed to them, and never cared to give an explanation. Her only care is her parent, and herself. But, her decision would turn against her later and she wouldn't expect it at all. A set of eyes were determined to see Siyeon fall.

Ahn Ji Na was Siyeon's classmate. A beauty herself with an attitude. Siyeon is a thorn by her side. All the boys were head over heel over Siyeon, and she hated that. From the first time she laid eyes on Siyeon, she detested her with all her being. She was determined to bring her down.

"Bitch, strutting like she owns the world. What a slut!" Ji Na spat. Her friends supported her and nodded in unison.

"Na, Ji Na ya. You know the other day I say her walking hand by hand with Alex-oppa! Tch, fucking whore!!" her friend added in disgust.

"What?! Last time it was Hyukki-oppa! Now it's Alex-oppa?!" Ji Na sputtered in surprise. "Ya, she's seducing those poor oppas! Fucking Silver-haired Siren. We must do something about her!" 

"Ya, Ji Na. Do you know Min Ah unnie? She has a major crush on Alex-oppa. Should we tell her about this? She might help us with the Siren's matter." her friend commented.

"Hmm... Yes... That is a good idea. Min Ah unnie have a wide connection to people. We might have an interesting thing to look forward to." Ji Na grinned widely.

Siyeon walked home happily, skipping along the road humming her favorite song; Faded. She didn't realize a group of masked people came from behind her. She felt an impact at the back of her head and she lost her conscious.

Light came to her eyes slowly while she blinked. Her conscious came back, she tried to make sense of her surrounding. As her conscious grew clearer, the pain at the back of her head grew stronger.

"Where am I?" she muttered under her breath. She felt her hand were bond together, struggling to set them free.

"Well, well, well. Look who's awake now! Wake up, Siren!" Min Ah threw water to her face. Siyeon, now fully awake grasped her situation. A couple of men with Min Ah and Ji Na and her gang.

"After Hyukki, now it's Alex, huh?!" Min Ah hit Siyeon with a broken wooden plank. Blood sprayed from Siyeon's lips. The pain was immense, almost knocking Siyeon out.

"You're such a slut, aren't ya?" Min Ah pulled Siyeon's hair. "Don't get conceited, you bitch!!" A knee planted to Siyeon's face, breaking her nose.

"What.. are you.. talking about?" Siyeon exhaled through her breath. She couldn't understand her. What Alex? What Hyukki?

"Playing dumb, huh? YOU. FUCKING. COCKSUCKER!!" Min Ah jacked Siyeon's face with a brass knuckle. Her face was cut and bled profusely. Siyeon barely able to stay awake. Her head numbed with the pain. Ji Na and her gang guffawed by the scene.

But now everything was clear. She understood the situation. She let the rumors and slanders about her unjustified for far too long, now they bit her back. 

"Ji Na... Hehe... Hahaha... HAHAHAHAAHHAHA!!!!!" Siyeon suddenly laughed manically. All of them was confused by her laughter. One of the man hit her.

"Yah! This funny to you? YAH!!"

"Yah, oppa! Here, hit here. See if your cotton candy punch can deliver" Siyeon taunted the man.

The man threw his punch. The moment before the punch connected, Siyeon avoided it by a hair and headbutted the assailant. The man staggered backwards by the hit. Siyeon, not missing the opportunity frontflipped smashing the chair holding her against the man. She broke free and the man knocked down. 

The others were in shock and disbelief by what they have seen. Using the opening created, Siyeon began her counterattacks. She grabbed the woods from the floor and lunged towards her enemy. She stabbed the thigh with the wood, causing him to scream. But not for long as Siyeon's uppercut send him in the air, silenced him.

She rushed to the second one, body checked him. He crunched due to the impact, and Siyeon tugged his head and slammed it to the floor. She stomped his head as strong as she could. Realising the situation, the others stormed towards Siyeon.

"Come on.... COME ON!!!!!", Siyeon screamed. Her face distorted, her smile devilish. Min Ah and Ji Na and her gang was horrified by the view. The Silver-haired Siren now materialized before their own eyes. All the other men were beaten brutally by Siyeon. 

Siyeon relished in the carnage, laughing like a madman. The taste of blood, the smell of fear, the sight of agony, she loves it. She felt alive. She was free. She enjoyed every bit of it. It didn't took long to take down the others. She stood above her fallen enemies, her silver hair stained by her enemies' blood. She grinned at the sight of it. Then, she slowly turned her head towards the girls.

The girls tried to make a run to the door, but a brick flew past them and smashed the door handle. Now, they were trapped. The girls stopped on their tracks, petrified.

"Siyeon ah, so- so- sorry. We're friends, right? Yah, Siyeon ah. YAH!!" Ji Na screamed out of fear. 

Siyeon just flashed her grin, exposing her fangs. The terror, she enjoyed it to her bone. Licking her lips, she said,

"Yes, we are. That's why we will play together"

The screaming echoed through the area. She kicked down the door, and walked outside. It was raining heavily. She looked to the sky, savouring the raindrops on her face. The rain washed the blood off her and her bruises started to ache. But she was contented, as if a huge burden was lifted off her shoulder. She silently walked home.

Her parent was shocked to see their daughter bruised and cut. She explained everything to them. How furious was her father to see the state her precious daughter in. But Siyeon reassured her father it wouldn't be a problem anymore.

She took her bath, winced through her pain, but she realised something. What she went through, albeit terrible and horrible she can fight. Like a true fighter. She grinned while eyeing her fist.

Her story went like wildfire in her school. The Silver-haired Siren is living to its name. Ji Na and her gang steered clear off her. For once in her schooling life, she obtained peace.

But, as Newton said; every action has its reaction. She walked home, humming and skipping as usual. When she arrived, the door was unlocked. It was unusual since her family always kept the door locked. She paid no mind to it and went inside. 

"Umma, Appa? I'm home. Umma? Where a- UMMA?!" 

She saw her mother laid lifeless on the floor. Her eyes wide open, pale. Suddenly, someone walked down the stairs.

"Hello, Siren. Miss me?"

It was Min Ah. Siyeon's inside was burning with rage. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"MIN AH!!! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO UMMA?!"

"What? Well, I just played with her. And suddenly- Hahahaah!!! Sorry, I can't carry on this facade. Boys, get down here, and bring that bastard too." Min Ah giggled as she called her boys.

The men brought her father down, tied up and covered in blood.

"APPA!! YOU-" Siyeon lunged forward but someone shot her with a gun. It hit her chest and threw her backward. Her father screamed and struggled to get free, only to get smacked with the back of the gun.

"Tch, you got spunk, kid." A man with a scar across his face came and squatted onto Siyeon. He grabbed her hair and pull her close to his face.

"So you're the one who put my boys in the hospital and do a number to my girl, eh? Yah, bring her dad here." he motioned to one of the men.

Her father was dragged and pushed down on the floor. His eyes red and watered upon seeing her daughter's state.

"Kid, you got guts to pick a bone with me. But, I ALWAYS win. Say goodbye to your father", he growled and pulled the trigger. The shot went through her father's head, creating scarlet mist and splattered the brain on the floor. 

Siyeon wanted to scream, but her lung was punctured by the shot. The more she tried, the more she sputtered out blood. She cried in silent, watching her father still in his own blood. She could feel her life ebbing away from her body.

"Consider the debt paid. Send my regard to your parent in hell", the man with the scar said then walked away with the rest of them. She could see Min Ah grinned in content to her.

She dragged her body towards her father. Her father, and her mother gone. Dead. Because of her. She vomitted blood violently and collapsed. 

"Why? Why did this happened to me? What sins have I committed to pay this price? Sin of being different?"

She balled her fist, she knew she is at her deathdoor. She cursed the one who did this to her. She cursed the world for her fate. She cursed God.

"When I see You, I going to roundhouse kick you in your fucking face. Just you wait.."

Everything went dark, and fell into silent. Siyeon was gone.

Or so she thought. She opened her eyes to see a white ceiling. The light was so blinding she winced. Is this heaven?

"You woke up."

She saw a red-haired lady in leather jacket in front of her.

"Get well quick. We got some fuckers to kill"


	4. The Beginning of the End: Handong And Dami; Part 1

Alarms blaring throughout the Djibouti base. Soldiers running left and right while their squad leaders shouted orders. Everything was supposed to be easy. Or so they thought. Shouldn't jinx the mission, that what they always said.

On a dark corner of the hanger, two silhouettes crouching. Hiding themselves. They completed their objectives, but screwed their extraction process. The tall one looked worried. Escaping the base won't be easy. Stealth is no longer an option. They might need to fight tooth and nail for their escape.

"Dami, what's the plan? We fucked up!" the tall one whispered, anxiety is appearant in her voice.

"Shit... Thought it wouldn't be that easy. Handong, guard our six. I'm calling it in." Dami replied, cool as ice. 

"Baseplate, this is Fox One. We have a situation, over." Dami spoke through her comm

"Fox One, this is Baseplate. Explain, over" the comm replied.

"Baseplate, objectives secured. But the base is on high alert. Extraction at initial RV is not possible. Requesting new RV, over." Dami reported in. Handong is getting nervous behind her. Now, she's getting on Dami's nerve.

"DongDong, will you ease the fuck up? God!! The whole base gonna come down on us!" Dami gritted through her teeth, slapping Handong's helmet.

"Bitch, I'm scanning our six. Just get our new RV and get the fuck outta here!" Handong hissed. "And don't call me DongDong!!" Handong said while booting Dami's butt. 

"Yah! Stop it!! Fuck, Han- Yes..... Two click south of original RV... No, sir. Our cover is still intact. Requesting Little Birds for air support in case things go south." Dami spoke through her comm.

"Dongie, we're up!"

"We're going back to where we enter, right?" Handong asked.

"No, too risky. We need to pave a new one. We need a new cover. Come on." Dami replied, removing the safety from her QBZ.

They maneuvered themselves through the base carefully, using every cover and every shadow they could find. Luckily, they passed unnoticed, despite all of the soldiers were in full alert. 10 minutes later, they came to the exit gate. But a group of soldiers were on standby there. Dami signalled to stop.

"5 tangoes, 2 on mounted heavy machine guns. No way to get pass them. And they don't seem to abandon their post. We have to break stealth to get through." Dami informed Handong.

"No need. They're tightly grouped. We can get them in one go. Tom and Jerry? I'm calling Tom" Handong coolly suggested.

Dami gave it a thought and agreed.

"But why am I always Jerry?" Dami sighed.

"Because you're short." Handong chuckled.

"Fuck off, you're two centimeters taller than me!" Dami shot back in annoyance.

"And don't you EVER forget that. Come on. Before others come." 

Handong checked her weapon, making sure it's hot. Dami gave her rifle to Handong and unclasped her sidearm's holster. She unload her P227's magazine and load a fresh one. Cocked it in and switching off the safety. She slid it down back to her holster and turn to face Handong.

"Ready?" Dami asked.

"Yeah. Let's roll." Handong replied.

Handong held Dami back collar, making it seems like Dami was captured by Handong. They walked towards the sentries. The soldiers raised their guns and shouted, demanding explanation. Handong started to speak Arabic, replying to the soldiers.

"Good, they let their guards down" Dami thought.

Handong caught on the situation and signal Dami to begin. Dami pulled her sidearm and as fast as lighting pulled the trigger, along with Handong. Suppressed shot were made in succession. In a split second, all five of the soldiers fell, leaving crimson mist behind them.

"No use hiding the bodies. We're blown either way. We gotta move, quickly!" Dami instructed.

Both of them made their run to their RV. So far, so good. They got no tails, must have lost their tracks.

"Dami, how far is the new RV?" Handong sigh. She was out of her breath from all the running.

"Two clicks from the original. We have..... Another kilometer left." Dami replied, panting.

"Shit.... Why the hell they always put RV so far out? We should've taken the CSK." Handong complained.

"Sure, why didn't we hijack the LAV just now and escape with gung-ho like Chuck Norris or Sylvester Stallone? Gosh, too bad I just thought about it now." Dami leered sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, very funny..." Handong played along.

"Come on, we're halfway there. We have to return to base before dawn." Dami offered her hand towards Handong. Handong accepted it with a smile. Dami smiled back and they both continue their walk.

Handong can be a little bit of a diva sometimes despite her shy personality, but she's an excellent soldier. An elite among the elites. She had saved Dami's life a lot of times and not a single day has been gone where Dami is not grateful having Handong by her side. 

The same can be said to Handong. They have been working side by side since they entered the special unit, gone through countless of details together. Handong wouldn't dare to put her life on any other hand's except Dami. Though Dami can be a little bit of a stickler sometimes.

They safely arrived at the RV, and Dami reported in. A few minutes later, a black helicopter landed on the RV and picked them up, returning to base. The dawn is breaking, and the sunrise on the horizon is mesmerizing. Both of them exchanged looks and laughed.

-

"Soooo boring!!!! Dami.. stop reading and pay attention to me!!!" Handong stretched her body then continue to lay down on Dami's lap. Dami paid no attention to her and continue to read her book.

It was a beautiful afternoon in Santorini. Their small villa was facing the ocean, giving them a crisp and refreshing feel of sea breeze. No details or missions were given to them fora while, so they were just lazing around, frolicking like a cat in the villa.

Handong was irritated by Dami's inattentiveness. She snatched her book and throw it on the coffee table. Dami looked at her with a blank expression. Now she have Dami's attention. 

"Baby, I'm still reading the book. Why are you doing that?" Dami asked in a monotonous tone.

"I'm bored~~" Handong pulled her cutesy act. Dami looked into her eyes and smile. Handong is beautiful and whenever she pulls her cutesy act, Dami's heart would waver.

"Okay, what do you have in mind, my princess?" Dami asked while brushing her hair back. This action always caused Handong's heart fluttery. Dami's beauty is in a category of its own. She is handsome, and emits an aura of a prince. She's not a lady of words, and her smile is dashing. 

Most of the women they encountered would chase after Dami. But Dami was never interested in any of them. This caused Handong to loses her mind a lot of time before, but now it didn't bother her anymore. Because Dami is hers, and she Dami's. She remembered the day as clear as if it was yesterday.

5 YEARS AGO

"Handong, wait!" Dami shouted after her.

Handong was in tears. She ran as fast as she could, her tears fell heavily to the ground. 

"So much for I have no interest in woman. Then what the fuck you locking your lips with? A bear?" Handong thought to herself.

Dami couldn't catch up to Handong. Her head was in a mess. What just happened? She was caught with her pants down.

"Fuck...." Dami cursed.

The next day, they both prepared for their mission. They were in the armory, getting their gears and weapon. Silence is deafening between them. Something should be done to break it.

"Dongie, look. I-"

"No, you have nothing to explain. Don't bother. That is your personal matter. Sorry to INTRUDE!" Handong emphasized while slamming her magazine into the magazine well of her carbine. She grabbed her gears and weapons and exited the armory.

Dami was taken aback by her words and actions. The rest of the journey to the AO were stale and tense. Usually, they joked around, exchanging opinions on local issues, even gossiping to ease the tension. But not today. All because of a woman.

"Priscilla, that bitch. Doing things on her own..." Dami lost in her thought. 

Dami was raised in a wealthy family. Old money of Korea. Her mother died during childbirth and she was brought up by her father alone. She had a brother before her but he died before her birth. She felt like her family was cursed with death since one by one her family members end up dying. 

Her father had a similar thought which made him never remarried after the passing of her beloved wife. Being bornt in Old Money, Dami was taught on different things since childhood. An education fit for a ruler. 

By her teen years, Dami is well versed in every field, be it business, politics, or even entertainment. Blessed by her looks and her abilities, she was regarded as a royalty amongst the other Old Money's families. But Dami was never interested in all of this facade. She realised she is just a lowly human being. She's just lucky to be born with a silver spoon in her mouth.

Despite all of these, Dami was never pressured by her father. Her father, a gentle and loving father let her do whatever she wanted with her life. As long as Dami is happy. But that happiness didn't last long. Her father was bedridden with a terminal disease with no chance of surviving. He passed away when Dami was 15 years old.

Dami was devastated. Her only place to hold onto now gone. She's alone. Dami did a reality check. Now her father's gone, his assets will all become Dami's. People will flock all over her to gain control of the asset. And she was right. 

Not long after her father's passing, family after family came after her. Offering shelter and adoption, even marriage proposals. But Dami was quicker. Right after her father's burial, she met with her father's lawyer to discuss on the matter. Ironclad solution was made, making Dami the only one who can control the assets of her father. She bid her time to liquidate all of them and discontinued her family legacy. 

This cause an uproar in the Old Money's world and a lot of them begged Dami not to proceed. When Dami didn't comply, they produce threat. But Dami is too powerful. Her late father was so well-connected they countered all the threats at Dami's order. Once the liquidation process completed, Dami disappeared taking all the wealth with her.

She have the knowledges, she have the money and she have the time. So she travelled across the world. The travelling opened her eyes to a new horizon. In her previous shell, she was showered with praises and riches. But outside of her shell, the world is different. 

Conflicts, poverty, and spilled blood are across the globe. Through her travels, she learned to appreciate her life more. She was empathic towards her surrounding, and offer helps whenever she can. But there is so much what kindness can do.

She was in Somalia, under UN flag as volunteer giving rations out to the people. It was then the UN was attacked by the militia. The horror started. People were shot down, stabbed and cut down, civillian and volunteer s alike. UN armed security was overpowered and decimated within minutes. She was lucky she managed to slip away unnoticed amidst the carnage.

She witnessed the massacre from a distance after slipping away. She was enraged and filled with wrath. How could a human did this to a fellow human? Have they no heart, no remorse? Where is God in all of this? Why didn't He do anything to stop it?

She was picked up by UN armored convoy on their way to the incident. She was the only survivor of the massacre. The sight was beyond word. The only conclusion is this is hell, and those militia is the demons.

Dami made up her mind. Kindness wont go through those savages. The only language they understand is violence. She will become the demon to protect the innocents. She would stained her hands deep in her enemies' blood to create a better tomorrow. Thus she enlisting in a military body. And now, she stood at the top bearing the name 'Yeomna'. 

The God of Death.

Dami snapped out of her thought as they have arrived at the AO. They disembarked and proceed with their mission. Their mission? Easy. Take out the warlord and disrupt their supply lines.

It took them three days to disrupt the supply lines and they've done it undetected. But this making their other objective harder as security is quadrupled around the warlord. They need to revise their strategy.

Outside of operation, Handong didn't talk to Dami at all. She deflected Dami's attempts to start a conversation, making Dami desperate. That night, Dami had enough.

"Handong, stop right there. And this is an order!" Dami demanded. Handong stopped on her track and turned around. Whatever it is, Dami is still her commanding officer. She could demote Handong at her whim. She bit her tongue in silent.

"Shut up and listen. What you saw that night between me and Priscilla, it was a blunder. She forced herself onto me and I tried to resist. Then you came and saw the whole thing. I didn't have any feeling towards her and that's that. Now speak. Spill your side of the story." Dami sternly ordered.

But Handong kept her silent. Dami grant her permission to speak freely. And boy, was she wrong to grant it. After she had pulled her rank to make her listen.

"Yeah? Nothing? Not what I heard from that skag. You ENJOYED it. You stopped because I was there. Pfft, have no interest in romance? What a load of BULL......SHIT! AND HERE I VOUCHED FOR YOUR ASS ON YOUR FUCKING LIES. I'm just a jackass in your eyes, am i?" Handong shot her venom to Dami, holding back her tears. She quickly exited the room. She couldn't stand to be with Dami anymore.

Dami exhaled in frustration. What did she do so wrong to warrant this, she wondered.

They found a window to complete their last objective. In the middle of the night, they set up their operation. Dami was the spotter, while Handong was the sniper. 

The desert camo of McMillan Tac 50 really blended well to their surrounding. This 5-rounds, 50 cal, bolt action sniper rifle is not a standard issue weapon of their organization, but specially made for Handong. 

The top scorer of accuracy test with a perfect score for long distance shooting, the organization rewarded her with this monster. Customized to Handong's preference, with engravement on the barrel.

'When you hear me, welcome to Diyu'

"Handong, you good?" Dami broke the silent while monitoring through her spotting scope.

Handong was startled, but managed to compose herself.

"Yeah. Why?" Cold reply from Handong.

"Just asking." Dami answered.

"Look, if you're worried our conversation last night would deter me from doing my job, don't be. I'm cool as ice. My life is on the line here as much as yours. God forbid I'm going to die on this wretched land with you." Handong shot back.

Dami stole a glance at Handong and chuckled.

"Oookay." She smiled.

They waited for a couple of hours. Then the target was in sight.

"Like a fucking clockwork. Target, 855 meters. Do you see him?" Dami reported.

"Got him. This mofucker either have an enormous set of balls or just fucking retarded. Who set a working desk in line with a big ass window?" Handong grinned.

"Overconfident kills. Left, drop 15, up add 20. Wind is picking up, might wait a bit before pulling the shot. Take the Coriolis effect into account since it is more than 600 meters." Dami responded.

"Got it."

Handong released the safety and adjusted her scope accordingly. She was ready.

"Your call, Yan Wang" Dami said.

Emptying her lung, her muscles relaxed. Everything slowing down in her sight. She lightly pulled the trigger, the recoil of the rifle kicked in, the bullet sent flying.

On the other end of her scope, she watches as her bullet met its mark, ripping the warlord head to thousand pieces, painting the wall behind him in crimson red. Handong inhaled and confirm her kill. The unsuppressed shot echoed through the night.

"Target down."

They started to pack up. They took their time a bit since they put a lot if distance from the military camp. Suddenly the floor beside Dami cracked, and a gunshot echoed their way. 

They got down and crawl to a better position. They just got spotted. How can it be? It was an exact shot and seeing how close the bullet about to hit its mark meant the enemy might have a capable sniper themselves.

"How the fuck did we get spotted?!" Handong spat out in surprise.

"No idea. But for sure the militia's on their way. Wait- Handong! This scope. Where's the anti-glint device?" Dami asked, urgency in her voice.

Handong checked her scope, and realised there was no such device install. The moonlight must have reflected on her scope producing glint. That must be their giveaway. 

"I thought you checked your equipment!! What the fuck is this then?!" Dami furiously shouted.

"I did!! I defin-" Handong stood her ground but was cut short. The humdrums from the militia is within their earshots. They were near.

"Handong. Eliminate the sniper. If not we're dead!!". Dami ordered while readying her weapon. They need to eliminate the sniper to retreat. If not, they could be shot at their back while retreating. And that would be a sure death.

Handong positioned herself in cover, searching the vicinity with her scope. Then, she saw movement from a rooftop about 500 meters away. She got him. She adjusted her scope and elevation, and took the shot. The sniper torn in two. It was an abdomen shot. No way he gonna live through that.

"Done! Let's go!!" Handong yelled. 

The militia were getting closer. They ran for their lives, trying to outrun the enemies. Handong was destroyed. She knew she checked her equipment. But she should double-check it. But because of her stupid pride and ego, she's going to die. Dami's going to die. The woman that she love with all her heart is going to die. All because of her stupidity.

They ran pass a wooden suspension bridge. Dami had planted explosion on it and around the area of the bridge to cover their escape in case something goes wrong. They ran with all their might, bullets flew and whistled past through them.

"Handong!! Run!!" Dami shouted. As they were about at the end of the bridge, Dami hit the detonator. The C4s exploded, destroying anything in it effective radius.

Handong made it to the other side but Dami was still on the bridge. She turn around and saw Dami hanging on the rope of the bridge. She held out her hand, and Dami grabbed it. There no gunshot heard. They in the clear.

"How's that for excitement? Rambo style!!" Dami screamed with joy.

Handong laughed while attempting to pull Dami up. 

But a shot hits Dami's upper back. Dami almost let go of her grip, only to see Handong grabbed her with both of her hand. The second group of militia is almost there.

"DAMI!!!" Handong screamed.

Dami groaned in pain. She takes a look back, the enemies are getting near. She looked up, she saw Handong in tears.

It was at that moment, Dami realized. The meaning behind Handong's attitude, her tears, her shoutings, everything. Handong loves her. Those tears were tears of hurt. She was hurt because of the incident with Priscilla. She loves her. 

And Dami realized why it bugged her to the extent of going crazy. Despite what she said about romance, she always has eyes for Handong. Her life felt incomplete without her around. Thats answer why she felt empty when Handong not around, why she hurt when she saw Handong's tears. Why it ripped her heart apart when Handong was cold towards her.

She loves Handong.

Another shot went towards Handong, hit her shoulder. A clean shot. Handong screamed in pain. Her grip on Dami weakens. Dami grinned. Funny how in the brinks of death, one would realized everything. She regretted not having spent more time talking with Handong. Not confessing her love. Now, it's too late. Yeomna is calling her name. How ironic.

She looked directly into Handong's eyes. God, she's so beautiful. 

"DongDong, sorry for everything. You need to live on. Let me go." Dami spoke softly.

Handong now wailing. Her tears fell to Dami's face.

"NO! NEVER!" Handong roared.

Dami just smile. The grip getting weaker. She doesnt have much time. It's now or never.

"DongDong, thank you for loving me. I lo-"

Another bullet went through Handong's arm. The grip was gone. Dami fell to the ravine, her last word unheard.

"DAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

Her scream echoed over.


	5. The Beginning of The End: Handong and Dami; Part 2

As Handong watched Dami falls, the militia grew closer. They were almost in their effective range. She still couldn't decipher what just happened. Her tears wouldn't stop. Dami is gone. The woman of her life disappeared into the ravine. Her pain of being shot is incomparable to the pain in her heart.

But she need to stay alive. If she got caught, she's dead. No telling what those men would do to her. She set aside her feelings, trying to reassess her situation. 

A platoon coming her way. She's outgunned and outnumbered. To fight back is suicide. She gathered all her emotions, wiped back her tears, and started to make a run to the extraction point. She reported in.

"Baseplate. This is Fox Two. Mission accomplished. One casualty; Major Lee Yoo Bin. Proceeding to extraction point alone. Prepare for cover. I have tails, platoon sized, over." She fought through her tears reporting in.

Luckily, all the shots didn't hit any of the major blood vessels. The wounds still bleed, but not profusely. She was not far from her extraction point. She gathered her energy for one last time. She saw her helicopter. But suddenly something whizzed through her. The militia was behind her. 

"How did they cut me off so quickly?!" she cursed.

The gunner from her helicopter opened fire. She was trapped in a crossfire. She prayed that the gunner is a good shooter. It is never funny to die by friendly fire. She jumped into the helicopter and they took off. She looked down, thinking about Dami.

"Ronson! Circle back!" Handong shouted to the pilot.

"What?! Why?" Ronson was shocked by her request.

"FUCKING DO IT OR I GET YOU COURT-MARTIALED FOR DEFYING ORDER!" Handong threatened the pilot.

The pilot hesitated, but carried her order out. Handong pushed the gunner aside and mounted on the minigun. Her eyes started to tearing up again, she was filled with hatred and rage.

The platoon still there. Handong push the trigger and bullets spewed from the minigun like rain. Handong screamed her grieves out along with the bullets.

The platoon was shocked to see the helicopter came back. Along with it, a hail of full metal jacket. The bullets tore through the platoon like a buzzsaw. Limbs tore apart, vehicles exploded, their blood soaked the sand on their feet. They were no match for the minigun. Within minutes, the whole platoon was massacred in cold blood. 

Handong sigh in satisfaction and ordered the helicopter to return to base. The whole journey back was still. She couldn't cry anymore as she was dehydrated. The seat in front of her was empty. Where Dami used to sit. Dami used to smile at her. Now, nothing. She stared at the empty seat, blank.

Couple days later, the organization held a funeral for Dami. The casket was empty, and the funeral is just a formality and a gesture. Handong saluted silently as the casket was lowered down into the grave. She stayed back at the grave after the process. 

She just stared blankly at the grave. Dami last words still haunt her. She knew Handong loved her. Only on the brink of her death, Handong could hear Dami true feeling. 

She should've listen to Dami, explanation, she should set aside her ego to properly checked her equipments. Because of her, Dami is gone. She killed Dami.

-

"Captain Handong speaking", Handong replied in a business manner. 

She really not looking forward for any mission nowadays. If she have to, she requested to be inserted alone. She didn't trust anyone with her life other than Dami. This enraged her CO a lot of times, but he too realized without compatibility between assets it will be disastrous and deadly. 

He knew how hard it is to deal with Handong despite her personality. Only Dami can control her. That's why Dami was assigned to her. To his surprise, he has created a perfect team, suitable for every mission. But now Dami's gone, he just let Handong does whatever she wanted. While alone, he was dumbfounded how Handong managed to complete her mission without any hitch.

Handong eyes' widened with the call. She threw the receiver and rushed out of her office. She rushed home, packed her things as fast as she could and went to the nearest airbase. She will go to Afghanistan.

Her flight was excruciating. Upon touchdown at Bagram, she made her way to the Command Center.

"Johnathan, where is she?" She asked out of her breath.

-

A shepard saw something floating in the river. He followed it until it stranded on the riverbank. It was a body. He checked the body. It was a woman. By her outfit, he knew she was not from the local militia. He checked her vitals. It was faint, but she is alive. He turned the body on her stomach and started to do compression on her back. 

1, 2-, The woman chocked and threw up water. She coughed violently, but remained unconscious. He checked her breathing. It was slow, but she was breathing. He carried her and put her on his donkey, covered her with tarp. He's taking a dangerous chance. If found by the militia, he would be executed.

The woman woke up a couple of days later. She blinked her eyes, trying to make sense of her surrounding. She tried to get up, but a sharp pain was felt from her upper back. She groaned went back down.

"Right.... I was shot at the back before", she whispered under her breath.

"Damn, I almost went to meet Yeomna for real. Hehehe~~ Bet He's pissed I took his name in vain" she chuckled with her thought.

Suddenly, an old man entered the room. She went into defense, despite the excruciating pain on her upper back.

The man tried to make a sentence with broken English.

"You... American?" The man asked, stuttering.

The man exude no danger. He's old, and by his slang and attire, he must be a local civilian.

She looked at the old man and started to talk in Pashto.

"Do you speak Pashto?", she asked. The old man was surprised by her fluent speech.

"Yes, I can. You speak Pashto fluently. Who are you?" He asked.

"Nobody" she lied.

"Please don't take me for a fool, young lady. You wore the American flag on your arm. Are you the one who killed General Ghazi?" The old man spoke with manner, but his tone is stern.

Upon the mention of General Ghazi, she was taken aback. What luck...

"You're going to turn me in to the militia?" she asked earnestly.

"Don't be silly, child. We thanked you for your action." he bowed down to her. "General Ghazi was a tyrant, a bastard. He deserved it." he smiled at her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Farouq. I'm a shepard. And you are?" He asked the woman.

"Dami. Where am I? Did you save me?" Dami showered Farouq with questions.

Farouq handed Dami a bowl of soup and bread. Dami accepted it with gratitude. It smells so fragrant, which made Dami's mouth waters. She was famished.

"Here, eat this. I tell you everything while you eat" he said with a gentle smile.

Farouq explained everything to Dami. She was in the goblin village, founded by the victims of this endless war. They were the victims of General Ghazi's regime. You can say that everyone in the village is pro-America. Whenever American soldiers did their mission in this area, they would provide everything; from supplies to intels. The location of the village is unknown to General Ghazi, making them the most valuable resource towards American campaign. The American really sheltered them against General Ghazi.

Dami praised the God for her luck. With this, she can make her way back to the base, and meet Handong. 

Handong, did she made it back okay? Is she okay?

"Handong, I'm coming home. Wait for me", she thought to herself. She is determined to return to Handong, her love. They have an unfinished business to settle.

She felt energized after her meal. She thanked Farouq and asked for her gears. Farouq gave it to her and recommended her to take some more rest before doing anything. Like a good child, she listened.

The next day, after redressing her wound she took a stroll around the village. The wound wasn't hurt as much as before, but she wasn't at her peak. She looked around and meet the people. The people greeted her with warm smiles and friendliness. As usual, they were shocked how fluent Dami was in their tongue. She could easily passed as a Kazakh if they didn't know any better.

She remembered her journey when she was a volunteer in the UN before. Most of the villages she went to were like this. Although stricken with poverty, she can feel the warmth. They tried their best to make do with what they have. They are contented with every little things they had. They were a tight community, watching each others' back.

This is the reason why Dami fight. Why she laid her life on the line. To protect those warmth. She'll be their vanguard against evil. All these memories shed her tears. That afternoon, Farouq met her. He had made contact to the nearest American base and reported her situation. The American will come tonight to pick her up. She was overjoyed to hear the news she hugged Farouq tightly. At last, she will be home. To Handong.

-

They met and locked eyes. Their feelings beyond words. Johnathan left the two alone. Handong broke into tears and ran towards Dami. She wouldn't hesitate anymore. 

She let her lips touched Dami's and Dami responded. No word is needed to explain. They both knew the answer. They both knew what they felt. It was love. They broke the kiss, Dami caressed Handong's cheek. She wiped away Handong's tears and kissed her forehead. Dami is home.


	6. The Beginning of The End: Handong and Dami; Part 3

Present time

"Well, let's go eat jokbal then" Handong giddily suggested.

"Where in God's name can we find jokbal in Santorini, silly?" Dami smiled. Sometimes her girlfriend can be a bit silly at times.

"But.... I want it...." Handong pulled her aegyo. 

Dami laughed out loud. She did think where in the hell would she find jokbal for Handong halfway across the world. She gave it a thought and held Handong's hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Okay, how bout this? Instead of jokbal, how about we have some souvlakia? You never have that, didn't you?", Dami suggested.

"Eh? What's that? Sounds deadly." Handong frowned upon the suggestion. 

Dami unlocked her phone and searched for the picture of souvlaki.

"Nothing deadly, pabo ya. Look.", Dami showed Handong her phone.

"Aah!! Taco!!! Sure!! I'd love that!", Handong said, amazed. Dami just frowned, in awe. 

"Oookay... Whatever gets you going", Dami snorted. How could she mistaken it for taco? There was not even guacamole on it in the picture.

They walked slowly hand in hand, enjoying the afternoon breeze of Santorini. It is a bit windy today, they can hear the seagulls squawking in the horizon, boats and yatches floating lazily on the sea.

Handong wore a floral summer dress, floppy hat and flat sandals. The light coloured clothing article she wore brought out her bright orange hair. Dami wore light grey t-shirt, slim fit jeans and a pair of sneakers. She wore retro square sunglasses to complete her look. 

Soon after, they arrived at the souvlaki shop. Quite a few people were there, enjoying their food. Dami recognized a few of the customers and said her hello to them. They shared a few laugh before ordering. 

Dami and Handong might not have stayed in Santorini for long, but their friendliness made the local accepted them as one of their own. Communication was never a problem, since both of them learned Greek for their jobs.

They sat next to the window. They both enjoyed watching people. They usually played 'Create a conversation' with each other. Whenever they saw people having conversation, they created their own conversation with their subjects' action. Might be considered rude, but it 's the little fun they both enjoyed.

The food came and Handong was wide in amazement. Dami smiled watching her girlfriend's reaction. To those who knew Handong, they might labelled her as the 'Ice Queen', but with the one she loves, Handong is a woman with a thousand expression. 

They both enjoyed their food and beverages happily. They stayed for a while after eating, playing their games, discussing current issues, just enjoying each other company. 

But, a storm is on its way to Santorini. And both of them are not expecting nor ready for it.

-

"What the fuck are you saying?! Those two were our best agents! They're loyal to the bone! No way they did this!!" Johnathan slammed his hand on the table.

"Then how come Russia can crack the ACS so easily? The analyst reported they need at least three month to crack through the security, even with our security team. They did it in days!! Rammstein has fallen, John. All because of those two!!" Harrison shouted.

"What evidence do you have to accuse them?! You just can't call it based on speculation!" Johnathan heated up.

Harrison gave a signal to his secretary. The secretary gave a file to Johnathan. He opened the file, giving Harrison a glare. What he saw, he couldn't believe his eyes. The shock is appearant in his face. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Is- I- Is this true? Is this real?" Johnathan stumbled on his world. He was shaken.

"It was taken a week before. See that guy? Thats General Sokolov. He's the leader of the Ultranationalist." Harrison pointed out.

"No, it can't be." Johnathan denying what he saw. He still couldn't believe what she saw.

"Deny all you want, John. The file don't lie. We confirmed it with the investigation team. There even a flight manifest showing those two flew to Russia using their cover identities." Harrison added.

"Your call, John. Everything's out there." Harrison looked at John, hoping to hear a positive answer.

"Bring them in. Use any force necessary". Johnathan cracked hia voice issuing this order.

-

The night's wind is stronger than the usual. Dami was outside, watching the sky. There's less stars out there. Rain might be on its way. 

"Dami, come in. What are you doing out there?" Handong asked and sat beside her. She rubbed her eyes, still sleepy.

Dami hugged Handong and kissed her head.

"What are you doing up, baby?" Dami asked, her deep voice was coarse. 

"Your side of bed was empty, so i came searching for you" Handong answered Dami, resting her head on Dami's shoulder.

"Sorry, I felt this uneasiness. Don't know what it is, but maybe it's nothing", Dami replied.

"Really? You're not cheating on me with the girl from the pomegranate juice shop, aren't you?" Handong said jokingly.

Dami butted Handong's head lightly, causing Handong to wince in pain. Handong regretted her choice of joke.

"Yah, you high? What juice girl? Come, it's getting colder. Let's go back to sleep" Dami chuckled. 

She knew Handong wasn't being serious. Well, Dami's devil's charm works best against woman than man. They walked inside and closed the door. Unbeknownst to them, they were surrounded.

15 of SpecOps agents fully equipped watched their target entered the house. The captain signalled hia team to move in. They move slowly into the perimeter.

Handong stopped on her track. She sensed something. Something she hasn't sense for a while. Bloodlust. The air was thick with it. She grabbed Dami's arm and signed her to be quiet. Dami was confused by her action, only to realise a second later.

They are not alone.

Dami caught sight of one of the infiltrators. Her eyes widened.

"Dongie!! GET DOOOWN!!!!", Dami shouted. 

They hit the deck, the enemies opened fire. Their MP5s spat bullet like hail, destroying all the furnitures. The sound of gunshots unsuppressed, broke through the windy night.

"That was MP5, either American SpecOps or MI6." Handong shouted to Dami through the gunshots.

"Fuck!! What are doing aftering us?!" Dami shouted in anger.

Handong saw an unfinished wine bottle rolling beside her. She grabbed it and hold it tight to her. Dami watched Handong and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, Dongie?! Drinking wine right now? Who are you? Fucking Scarface?" Dami shouted sarcastically.

"Trust me. No time better than this." Handong uncorked the wine, drank some of it and passed it to Dami. 

Bullets still flying passed their head. Handong's right. Now is better than ever. She took a chug and passed it back to Handong. Handong spilled the wine on the floor beside both of them and threw the bottle behind them.

At first Dami is blurred by her girlfriend's action. But she realized what Handong was trying to do. The gunshots laid down. They have ceased fire. Handong signalled Dami to make their move. 

The agents moved into the house, slowly and carefully. They saw blood where their target took cover just now. The captain signalled two of the agents to check it out. They were confused to see nobody is there. The agents were yanked down and screams echoed through the house. 

Dami and Handong got something to bring the fight back to the agents. They opened fire toward their enemies and some of the bullets found their mark. The other agents quickly took cover at anything they could find, exchanging fires against Dami and Handong.

Dami ran to the enemies' flank. Handong stayed forward, throwing confusion and covering Dami. The captain realized their plan and shouted his men to cover the flank. But Dami was faster. The enemies' rank has been broken, and now it is close-quarter combat. The agents couldn't risk to use their guns, afraid for friendly fire. 

Dagi grabbed glasses shards while running and lunged towards the agents. The agents dazed by the action, stupefied for a second. But that was enough for Dami and Handong. Handong closed in her rank and started her attacks.

Dami was too fast. She lunged and dropped onto one agents, stabbing his face as fast as a jackhammer. She threw the other shards at another, injured the neck of the target. She took the combat knife from the fallen agent and threw it toward the man heading to Handong. 

Handong kneed the man in front of her with so much force the man flipped backwards. She roundhouse kicked another sending him sideways. She took the knife Dami threw at her and bodychecked another agent. Once his stance is unstable, she shanked his stomach a couple of time and stabbed his face.

8 down, 7 to go. The enemies regrouped and face their targets. Dami and Handong are covered with their enemies' blood. In just under a minute, 8 were killed. The agents looked at one another. They were amazed and scared at the same time. What are they hunting? Are they even human? Their movements were inhumane, their strengths are that of a beast. 

Dami and Handong grinned at their enemies. They can smell fear in the air. They can say what they want, but they missed it. The smell of fear and taste of blood. Handong licked the blood on her hand, grinning showing her fangs. Dami stared at the agents like a wolf eyeing its prey. She fiddled with her knives.

"ROUND 2!!!!" Handong shrieked. They rushed in towards their enemies.

The enemies were stunned by Handong shriek. By the time they cam back to their senses, it was too late. Handong kicked an agent so hard that the agent vomitted out blood and cracked the wall behind him. She grabbed his head and slammed it on wall a couple of times. The helmet broke into several pieces and the head deformed by the force of the slam.

Dami made some jabs at her target, deflecting his attacks. She caught his punch and sliced his arm open. Using her body as lever, she threw the agent down and stabbed the side of his head, twisting the knife.

She saw incoming attack and countered it with her leg while flipping backward. She lunged toward him and sliced the insides of his thighs. The agent fell to his knees, Dami took this chance to drive her knife upward, piercing into the head through the lower jaw. She use the other knife to slit the throat open, dashed backward, snapping his neck with the weight of his body.

All of this happen in a blink of an eyes, threw the other agents off. They were disoriented, their mind couldn't percieved what they've gone through. All their training were meaningless against these two. Rather than fighting for objective completion, they were fighting for their lives. They have entered the domain of Leviathans, and the monsters have no intention to let them get out alive.

The wind gotten stronger, mists of water can be felt in the air. Thunder can be heard from the horizon. The scene looked like the inside of a shark's stomach. Bodies laid still, blood splatters everywhere. Only two women in sleeping gown were still standing.

"Any survivor?" Dami asked.

"Not sure. We should kept one alive for questioning" Handong replied while checking the bodies with her foot.

"Ah~~ We got carried away... So, what can you make out of these?" Dami scratched the side of her head with the back of her knife.

"Caucasian, their accent just now sounded American. Their fighting stances and tactics seems familiar" Handong replied.

Something caught her eyes. A couple of the helmet have camera on them. Dami picked it up and scanned through it. Then, it clicked.

"Of course it is similar. We trained them." Dami sighed. 

She recognized one of the agent. She couldn't remember his name, but she remembered his face.

"I trained this guy before. The one who farted when he's nervous. Remember?" Dami pointed out to Handong.

"Oh yeah. Farty Marty. Damn, Dami. These were our men! Why were they coming after us?" Handong asked. A slight fear can be heard through her voice.

"No idea, but I know who have the answer" Dami answered and looked directly into the camera.

"Johnathan, we're coming for you and you best prepare some answers for us." Dami spoke into the camera with her deep voice.

She dropped the helmet and stomped it into pieces.

-

Johnathan drove his '69 Camaro slowly into the curb of his home in Wisconsin. He was tired, his head felt like being stabbed with a thousand needles. There was a lot of things going on in his mind, but one thing triumph them all; Fox One and Fox Two.

He watched the operation, he watched how it failed. It was his order and now they were after him. He was scared of course, but in Wisconsin he had nothing to worry about. He never disclosed anything to others. His family and everything were kept in secret. Nobody in the organization knew about this. This is safe haven. If there anywhere in the world is safe, it was here.

He loosened his tie and went into his house. He locked the door behind him and turned around. His face turned grim suddenly. He gritted his teeth, fear slowly enveloped him. Two women sit comfortably on his sofa, smiling.

"Hello John. Beautiful night, isn't it?" Dami greeted with a smile on her face.

Handong motioned her hand towards one of the armchair, gesturing Johnathan to sit down. Johnathan silently followed her hand and sat down. He started to sweat. 

"Really hot in Wisconsin, isn't it? I know this is your house, but allow me to offer you something to drink. Is pomegranate juice okay with you? We brought some from Santorini. It was the specialty over there." Handong went to the kitchen and poured the juice into a glass, came back and offer them to Johnathan.

Johnathan hesitated to drink it. He just looked at it in confusion.

"We're not that underhanded to put poison in there. It's a a waste of a good juice." Handong stated calmly.

Johnathan grabbed the glass and drank the juice. It was delicious and refreshing though. But he still fear for his life.

"John, we have some question. We-" Dami was cut off.

"Is- Is my family.... " Johnathan stuttered.

"They're fine. They're sleeping upstairs. Now back to my question. Why do you send our own men after us?", Dami deep voice even though calm, posed threat.

"You should have the answer." Johnathan answered looking straight into Dami's eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about, John?", Handong chimed in.

Johnathan threw a file on the table. Dami picked it up and starts to read it. Handong went to her and read along with her. While they were reading the file, Johnathan pushed a button on his watch. The women didn't catch on that.

"John, tt- this is not us. John, you know us. We were in Santorini since after the mission and stayed there this whole time. Where did you even get this?" Dami asked in exasperation, throwing the file on the table.

"Then, what is this? Why would the ACS easily cracked? Do you know the Russian has taken Rammstein? The base is lost because of you two" Johnathan shot back.

"What? When? John, it's not us. Someone is using us as a scapegoat. John.. you have to believe us", Handong cried through her words.

"You took us in, John. You saved me in Somalia. You are like a father to us. Why would we betray you?", Dami's tears started to fall. 

She was devastated. Both of them was hurt. Johnathan has been their father figure. Why would he allowed this to happen to them? Why wouldn't he called to confirm? Have a talk before taking action? They wouldn't resist if Johnathan just gave them a call. A single call.

Suddenly, armored men stormed into the house. It took Dami and Handong by surprise. They couldn't respond, and pinned to the ground. Their hands were cuffed, their mouth were muffled. They cursed at Johnathan through their mufflers. Johnathan looked crestfallen, his eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm sorry" Johnathan said under his breath. 

The men then took Dami and Handong away.

-

She lost count of the day. How many days was it already. Dami was bruised and cut beyond recognition. She was so thin her cheekbone were showing. Everyday was hell. They were tortured day and night, demanded answers from a crime they didn't commit. The only moment she meet Handong was when they were tortured together.

She prayed hard every single day, for Handong to be strong, for her safety. She really regretted her decision that night. They shouldn't show Johnathan courtesy, despite their love for him. They should've capture him and beat the answers out of him. Now, both of their lives were hanging by a thread. 

She didn't know if she can endure more of this, and neither did Handong. They're going to die in this hellhole. She is lost. She lost her will to fight. She was broken.

Suddenly, outside her cell, gunshots and screaming were heard. Suddenly all fell silent. Then her cell door were opened. Light entered the cell, blinding Dami.

She saw two women standing in front of her. She couldn't see properly because of the glare. But she could make of Handong figure, being carried by one of the woman. The other one walked towards her, crouching down and pulled her hair back.

"Is this her?" The silver-haired woman asked.

"Yeah, that's Yeomna alright" the other one answered.

"Huh, the God of Death... Doesn't look like one." She guffawed. 

She immediately carry Dami around her shoulder and walked out of the cell. Handong looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"Let's get out of here. I need both of you alive", the red-haired woman spoke out.

Whoever they were, she was grateful. Dami was ashamed of herself for giving up on living. For letting this getting over her.

"Round..... Three....." Handong whispered under her breath.

This lit fire once again in Dami. Someone going to answer for this. When she finds out who did this, they will pay in blood to Yeomna and Yan Wang. Her eyes changed. 

"Sorry Dongie, Round Three..." Dami muttered under her breath, before falling unconscious.


	7. The Beginning of The End: Yoohyeon

A bright blonde woman kept playing with her finger. She kept sighing, she must be nervous. Tonight was her debut night, as a guitarist of a famous rock band; Bursters.

"Nervous, Newbie?" Daegun, the front man, grinned at the newcomer.

"A bit, hehe" Yoohyeon laughed nervously.

"We all are, Yoohyeon. Just relax and enjoy yourself, ok?" the bassist, Hwanhee reassured her.

"Okay, oppa." Yoohyeon nodded. 

"Alright, here we go!!" Junyong shouted. 

They get into the stage. The crowd cheered and screamed their name. Yoohyeon was amazed by the crowd. She never been on the receiving ends of the chanting. She usually the one who chanted along with the sea of fans.

They started with their heaviest song, 'Lost Child' to pump up the crowd. Yoohyeon exhaled and gathered all her courage. She played her guitar flawlessly, hitting the riff just right. Just a minute later, she is lost in the rhythm. She headbanged along with the strumming, the stage was hers.

The concert ended with success. The crowd recognized her, chanting her name. Her debut was a success. Each members were satisfied with their new addition. The maknae of the group, the drummer Sangyun gave her a thumb's up. Yoohyeon beamed with happiness.

Her reputation increased after each concert and tv appearance. She enjoyed her days with the band. Each day was filled with crazy things and funny events. The oppas treated her really nice and made her feels like a family.

For once, she has a family. Yoohyeon never knew her parent, as she was raised in an orphanage. She was a good kid, though a bit forgetful. That forgetfulness always landed her into trouble with the caretaker. She forgot she has a goldfish, only to be found by the caretaker in fishbones inside the jar. She always lost her things. But despite her shortcoming, she have a couple of skills she could be proud of.

One, she's a virtuoso. She can played a song with any instrument only by listening to the song once, without looking at the sheet music. Two, she's a tech savvy. She really like how technology works. She update herself everyday with new and upcoming technologies. Whenever the printers or the computers in her orphanage having a problem, she's the go-to guy.

She once asked the caretaker if she knew her parent. The caretaker always deflecting her question. But with all the little information she have, she pieced that her parent was still alive. She didn't care her parent left her at the orphanage. It was obvious they didnt want her. And she doesn't care why.

But, her life in Bursters slowly took turn to worse. Being the only woman in an all boys band doesn't sit right with the sasaengs. At first it was only the booing and the jeering. But lately, it gotten worse. They have to cancel a show because Yoohyeon got a couple of death threats. The oppas started to worry about Yoohyeon's safety. Always when she's going home, one of the band members would accompany her.

Their action caused the sasaengs to burst in rage. Thousands of cyber attacks fired at Yoohyeon. Rumors and slanders spreading like wildfire. Normal fans and the sasaengs at war, defending each of their own action. Bursters' popularity took a downfall, hard. Now, the harassment is at Yoohyeon's doorstep.

They fought through the situation all they can. But to no avail. The CEO of the recording company stepped in to curb the situation. Bursters is the face of the company, and he wouldn't let it turn to ruin. His decision? Easy. Yoohyeon must go.

The band was shocked by the CEO's decision. After all the hardships they had been through, it was unfair to Yoohyeon. They knew how diligent and determined Yoohyeon was. They were given two choices; either Yoohyeon go, or the band will be disbanded.

As much as it hurt Yoohyeon to receive the news, it hurts her much more that her oppas were dragged down by her too. 

"Daegun oppa, it's okay. Don't be mad at Sajang-nim. He's only thinking what's best for all of you.", Yoohyeon patted Daegun's back.

"That old fart. How could he do this to you?" Daegun wiped his tears, chugging the soju by the bottle.

"Hyung, stop drinking, please. Yoohyeon ya, sorry. We couldn't do anything for you", Junyoung tried to control his sobs. "We knew how hard you try. It's just not fair"

"Those fucking sasaeng! I wish I could kill them!!" Gyejin slammed the table with his fist. 

The other customers were startled by Gyejin's act. Yoohyeon turned around and apologize silently to them. 

"Aish .. these oppas.", She thought to herself. 

"Let's go home, ok? Before you guys create more trouble. Hwanhee oppa, help me with them." she said to Hwanhee while trying to carry Daegun on her shoulder.

Yoohyeon stayed with Daegun ever since the incident. Daegun lived her two sisters; Han Na, the eldest one, and Ha Nee, the youngest one. Daegun was the middle son. 

"Unnie, I'm home. Ouch, he's heavy!" Yoohyeon staggered trying to remove Daegun's shoes.

"Omo! Daegun! What happened?" Han Na quickly came to help Yoohyeon. They threw Daegun on the sofa. Yoohyeon fell on the floor, tired. 

"Aish, this punk. Drunk again. Here. Did you carried him all the way?" Han Na offered Yoohyeon a bottle of water.

"Yeah. Thanks Unnie. Where's Ha Nee?", she asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"Ouh, she went to the convenient store to buy some stuff. You need anything from her? I think she's still there." Han Na offered.

"No, thanks." Yoohyeon politely declined.

"What happened anyway?" Han Na asked.

"Well, what didn't happen?", Yoohyeon tried to cover her tears.

Han Na realized it must be a serious matter, so she moved and sit right next to Yoohyeon.

"Do tell, Yoohyeon ya." Han Na said softly.

She told Han Na everything, tearing up. Once she's done, Han Na hugged Yoohyeon tightly. Yoohyeon burst into tears. She cried hard in Han Na's embrace. Right then, Ha Nee came in.

"Aish, Han Na unnie!! Not enough breaking men's heart, now you making a girl try. Why? Men are no challenge to you anymore? Moving to a new sexual orientation?" Ha Nee mockingly said at her sister.

'Aish, this dongsaeng!!! I'm just consoling Yoohyeon, yah!", Han Na threw a fist at Ha Nee. 

Yoohyeon chuckled hearing these two. Her sorrow lifted a little. So this is what it feels like to have a family. Suddenly Daegun started to snore. The sisters looked at one another and laughed.

The next day, the band sit down and discussed their option. Yoohyeon sticks to her decision of withdrawing, though the band member were strongly against it. Especially Daegun.

"Oppa, please let me do this. I love Bursters so much. It's not fair for all of you to sacrifice what you have built for me." Yoohyeon calmly said.

"But Yoohyeon ya..." Gyejin trailed off.

"Oppa,; we can still hang out outside like this, right? I'll make do with I have anyway." Yoohyeon smiled. "I cherish our time together. These two years were special for me. Beside, before coming here, I already signed the withdrawal contract with Sajang-nim. So it's pretty much a done deal." Yoohyeon explained 

The members were shocked. They scolded her for her action. She suddenly stood up and bowed to them.

"Oppa, please respect my decision. This is my last request as a Bursters member." Yoohyeon said calmly. 

Seeing Yoohyeon like that, the members fell silent. Their heart cursed their fate. Yoohyeon is a great guitarist, and a good friend. It was hard for them to let her go. But the have to respect her decision. She was her own woman.

All of them stood up and said their gratitude to Yoohyeon. They tried their best to held their tears, but failed. Yoohyeon hugged all of her oppas and bid them farewell. She bowed again and took her leave.

Suddenly one man ran after her. He caught up to her and hugged her tightly from behind. 

"Gajima.... Yoohyeon ya... Gajima..."

Yoohyeon was startled. She turned around to see it was Daegun. She slowly pushed Daegun apart and looked at him. He tried so hard to control his emotion, but failed to do so. His tears trickled down his cheeks. He quickly wiped it away, and laughed at himself. Can't believe he lost his cool in front of his dream girl.

"Oppa...." Yoohyeon was perplexed by Daegun's action. What made her more confused was the look in his eyes.

"Sorry... My bad. Hehe~" Daegun tried to control himself. 

It was bad enough for Yoohyeon to withdraw from Bursters, now he had revealed his heart to her. He looked at Yoohyeon. He knew she was confused, but he don't know where to start. One mistake, Yoohyeon will disappears from his life, forever.

"Look... Yoohyeon ya. Are you going home?" Daegun asked.

"Em... I need to start packing" Yoohyeon answered.

"Eh?! Why? That's your home!", Daegun was astonished. He held onto Yoohyeon's hand. 

"Oppa, what are you talking about? That was your home. I'm just crashing in. Remember? Who's the forgetful one now?" Yoohyeon chuckled.

Daegun couldn't stand it any longer. It's now or never. He hugged Yoohyeon tightly. Yoohyeon was surprised, her eyes widened. Daegun broke the hug, lifted Yoohyeon's chin, and kissed her lips.

Yoohyeon was astounded. This was her first kiss. She felt warmth spread throughout her body. Her mind went blank. All her frustration, her bottled emotions released by the kiss. She raised her hands, and hugged Daegun's body back. Yoohyeon returned his kiss passionately.

The pedestrians thought they were shooting a movie or something, watched in awe. Some were taking pictures. None of that matters anymore.

They broke the kiss, Yoohyeon in tears. She held herself for far too long. She didn't care how she look. She just wanted to let everything go. She never wanted things to end. She finally achieved her dream. Now she was forced to let it go because of those sasaengs? Fuck them!

"Oppa... I don't want this to end! I want to play with Bursters!!! I want to live with you, with Han Na unnie, with Ha Nee!! Why?! Why me?! This is so unfair!! When I worked so fucking hard to achieve everything, it was taken away in a blink of an eye! By others! My parent doesn't want me, Sajang-nim didn't want to protect me. Why?!" Yoohyeon wailed endlessly. She was really hurt. 

Daegun hugged her tight, kissing her head. He understood her feeling. As he and his siblings were the same too. Abandoned by their parent, Han Na sacrificed her adolescence to raise them. He and Yoohyeon are one of the same.

That's why Daegun fought fiercely for Yoohyeon. Because he saw himself in Yoohyeon. The members realised this, and voluntarily join his fight. But the fight is lost, what's left now is to lick each other's wound. 

There's no way he would let that happened to Yoohyeon. He would create a world for Yoohyeon. A place where she will be okay. And that starts now.

"Yoohyeon ya, saranghae.... Oppa will never leave you alone. Oppa will be there for you. Like I always do." Daegun whispered to Yoohyeon, lifting her face up and wipe her tears.

Thus starts the love story of Daegun and Yoohyeon. When Han Na and Ha Nee heard about the news, they were overjoyed.

"I told you oppa have feeling for Yoohyeon unnie!" Ha Nee screamed. For the past year Yoohyeon lived with them, she had considered Yoohyeon as her own sister.

"At last!!! God!! It's so irritating watching Daegun kept stealing glance at you! Welcome to the family!" Han Na hugged Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon is dazed. But she was happy. At least now, she have a family. 

Daegun was relentless in his fight for Yoohyeon. She might not be in Bursters anymore, but she was always one of them. Daegun forced the CEO to accept Yoohyeon as their songwriter and composer, or they will all leave the company, regardless of the contract. The CEO at first rejected, but considering Bursters is his company image, he conceded. At least she is not in the limelight anymore. And the CEO ordered Yoohyeon to use stage name to cover her identity. Thus the name U4. 

"Why U4?" Daegun asked

"The world might pronounce it as 'U Four' or 'U Net'. But what is 4 in Japanese?" Yoohyeon asked Daegun back.

"Emm... 'Yon'?" Daegun answered.

"Now say it in Japanese", Yoohyeon cheekily replied

"U-Yon... Ah!" Daegun realized it now.

"Sound like my name right?", Yoohyeon smiled widely.

"Yoohyeon! This is genius!! But won't the fans figure this out?" Daegun started to worry.

"Thats why you guys should always pronounce it U-Four" Yoohyeon hugged and kissed Daegun's cheek.

The idea of bringing Yoohyeon into the fold was well accepted by everyone in the company, especially the band members. And the songs she made really broke the chart. The name U4 become well known in the industry, lots of people want to do collaboration, but she rejected them all. For her works were only for Bursters. Sounds stupid and arrogant, but it's the only way to protect herself and Bursters.

-

"Mr Park, Mr Ahn is here to see you." a secretary notified her boss.

"Send him in" Mr Park replied.

"Mr Ahn. Welcome. Sit down, please." Mr Park offered.

"Thank you" Mr Ahn replied.

"So about the thing we discussed. How is it?" Mr Park straight to the business.

"Your hunch was right. President Kim do have a child. A girl. Kim Yoohyeon." Mr Ahn reported.

Mr Park raised his eyebrow. So he was right after all. His thorn on his side. The only one blocking between him and his inheritance. He looked through the window of his office, planning what to do next.

"Mr Park, what would you do?" Mr Ahn asked.

"Kill her. Make everything about her disappear." Mr Park coldly replied.

-

Yoohyeon was at her peak. Her job is doing fine, her love life is wonderful, and now she have a family. The world seemed to be made by balloons and cotton candies. But somewhere, evil brewed strongly. 

Coming for her.

That day was just like any other day in December. They prepared for Christmas. Nowadays, Yoohyeon looks forward for every celebration. Because now, she have people to celebrate it with. She was on her way back to their apartment. Humming happily Bursters' new song; Barriers. Tonight will be the night where she and Daegun will 'seal the deal'. She giggled pervertedly.

"Wonder if Daegun would like this lingerie" she was surprised by herself. Who would have thought the forgetful Yoohyeon is this kinky?

She called home. No one answered. She called each of them personally. No answer. Maybe they were busy decorating the tree.

When she got home, the house was dark. She got weird. Where is everyone. Then she switched on the light. She was horrified with what she saw. All three of her family, laid still on the floor. The floor stained red by their blood. She rushed in to check, but all of them were already dead.

She couldn't scream. She was in pain. Who would do this to them? She cried her heart out, the love of her life laid cold in her arm. She was devastated, destroyed. Her family, her newfound family, is gone. In a blink of an eye.

Suddenly she felt a sharp, immense pain on her back. Then another. She fell on top of Daegun's body. She couldn't move, her blood now pooling around her.

"Who.... Wh-" her breath become heavier. The pain is immense. 

"It's done. Let's go" the man said. Then the room went dark.

Who? Who are they? Are they the one who kill Daegun, Han Na and Ha Nee? The dimlitted room looked so pretty. The tree was decorated beautifully. 

"Fuck..." That was her last word.

Suddenly the light turned back on. Then she heard footsteps, woman voices 

"Shit, we're too late." One of them cursed out.

"Wait, this one is still alive. Come one, she's gonna make it if we're quick!" The other one replied and carried her.

Her eyes flickered, fighting to stay conscious. All she can see is a woman in bright orange hair. 

-

"Sua! She's awake!!" She heard a voice.

She still in a daze. She is confused. Is she dead? Is she alive? If yes, where is she. Then everything turn dark.

The next time she woke up, she saw a beautiful woman in a doctor's coat. She smiled at her.

"Morning Miss U4, or should I say Miss Kim Yoohyeon?" Her voice were silky and full of elegance.

"Where.... Am i?" Yoohyeon asked.

"Location? Sorry, i cannot disclosed that. But, I can tell you what happened to you" she answered, softly.

The doctor filled in the story for her. She was ravaged by what she heard. Her tears drenched her pillow. Suddenly someone came in. A red haired woman in a black tank top and black baggy cargo pants. She pulled out a cigarette and lighted it up. She took a long sip and exhaled.

"So, she filled you in?" She asked.

Yoohyeon nodded. She kept her silent. The red haired woman took another sip and continued.

"Now you got to choices; One, you can go back out there and be killed again. Or Two; work with me. I got all the intels on who and why they did it to you. I will help you hunt them down and exact your vengeance. Choose now." She said without breaking her expression.

Yoohyeon raised two of her fingers. The red haired woman smiled and walked out of the room. Before leaving, she looked back.

"Welcome to the nightmare. Are you ready?" she said and closed the door behind her.


	8. Welcome to The Nightmare: Prologue; Gahyeon

Gahyeon gasped for air. She looked back to see if there was anyone still following her. She had lost her tail. She sat down, trying to catch her breath. She wiped out her tears. Her head has stopped bleeding. Her body shuddered by the cold of the night, and also by what happened just now. 

-

"Miss Gahyeon! Run! I'll hold them off!!" Mrs Schneider commanded to Gahyeon. She and her men continued shooting against their assailants.

"Oma!!! I won't leave you! Come with me! Come on!" Gahyeon pulled Mrs Schneider's arm with all her might.

Mrs Schnieder swung her arm, the butt of her submachine gun hit Gahyeon's head, causing her to stumbled down. Her head was cut, she got dizzy by the impact.

"Run, you stupid child!! Don't worry about me!! Charles! Take her now! No matter what, she must stay alive! Unite her with her sister, no matter what! GO!!!" she ordered one of her man. 

The man immediately came toward Gahyeon and dragged her away. She screamed and tossed to break free, but failed. 

"Goodbye Miss. It was an honor to serve you and your family." Mrs Schneider silently whispered.

"Fuck!!! She's getting away!! Eins! Drei! Get her!!" Zwei screamed. The two rushed out and ran after Gahyeon.

Charles and Gahyeon ran as fast as the could. Gahyeon tears wouldn't stop to fall, she was confused. What just happened?

All of sudden bullets whistled past them. Two of the man had caught up to them. Charles shot back at them, and they broke to cover. Charles dragged Gahyeon into cover and continued shooting at their pursuers.

Charles did some thinking and there was no way for them to get away of this situation persist. He shouted at Gahyeon while firing.

"Miss Gahyeon. You need to go! I hold them off here. There's no time to waste! Go!"

"But Charles! I-" 

Charles shot a couple of rounds in front of Gahyeon's feet. Gahyeon yelped.

"It's an honor to serve you, Miss Gahyeon. Take this. NOW GO!!!!" He gave Gahyeon a piece of paper and his bag, and saluted her. A pained smile form on his face.

Gahyeon turned and started running. She have no idea where she is going. All she knew is that she have to run fast, and run far.

-

She patted her forehead, to see if it is still bleeding. It hurts like hell, but at least it is not bleeding anymore. She wondered where she was now. She is lost, and the dark of the night made it harder for her to navigate or the see the landmarks around her.

Then, she remembered the piece of paper Charles gave to her. She went to the nearest lamp post and opened it.

*  
Hotel Lustig- Room 1415

Ask for Henrietta

*

Inside the paper, there was a piece of red shard. She placed it under the light. It refracted the light beautifully. She have no idea what it was for, but decided to keep it. Maybe it has monetary value to pay for the hotel.

She opened the bag to see its content. She saw a Glock 24 with a couple of magazines, her passport, some wads of cash, and an ornament box. The pistol's aside, the ornament box piqued her interest. What did it contained. 

She heard footsteps incoming. She turned around to check, but chose not to stay behind any longer. They might be her pursuers. Or cops. Both possess problem for her. She pulled up her hoodie and started running.

She came out to the main street. She exhaled in delight. Now, she can start to find Hotel Lustig. She went to the convenient store to buy some water for directions. The store clerk was kind enough to guide her all the way to Hotel Lustig. She bid him thanks and started her trip.

45 minutes later, she arrived at the hotel. It was grand. She looked in awe. She snapped out of it and entered the hotel. It was like a palace. She looked around wonderstrucked. She never been to a place like this. She found the concierge, and rang the bell.

A tall man came to attend her. He was tall, dark, handsome and wore half-rimmed glasses. He smiled at her and Gahyeon blushed bright red.

"Good evening, Miss. How can I help you?" His voice was deep, and exude authority and manliness. 

Gahyeon just stared at him, her mouth opened. She was mesmerized.

"Em.. excuse me. Miss?" He asked again and raised his eyebrow in wonder.

Gahyeon came back to reality and closed her mouth. She shook her head and started to talk.

"Erm... Is there a Miss Henrietta staying at room 1415?" Gahyeon asked.

The man raised his eyebrow once more, taking a short look at Gahyeon. 

"May I know your name, if you wouldn't mind me asking?" He posed her question.

"Gahyeon. Lee Gahyeon" Gahyeon answered.

He picked up his phone and started to make a call. It was a short call. 

"Well, follow me please, Miss Gahyeon. Madam Henrietta awaits you" he bowed and gestured his hand to the lift.

They went onto the lift. She stayed silent, lost in her thought. She tried to piece everything together, but none of the pieces fits one another. She is missing something. And who is this Madam Henrietta anyway?

The lift stopped and the man asked her to follow him. They have arrived in front of room 1415. There were two bouncers in front of the door. They look scary and big. If there is was The Hulk in real life, these guys are probably it.

"Miss Lee Gahyeon is here to see Madam Henrietta." The man announced.

"Does she have the key?" The bouncer asked.

"Ah, one second." He paused and turm to Gahyeon.

"Miss Lee, do you have the key? It's a piece of red shard" the man asked.

"A...Ah!! I have it! I have it!" 

She patted down her body, searching ever pockets there were and found it. She gave the shard to the man and the man gave it to the bouncer. He held the shard under the light and looked at it. He nodded and gave it back to Gahyeon. 

"She may enters" the bouncer opened the door for her. The man led his hand for Gahyeon, and bowed. She skittishly walked into the room, the door closed behind her. She scanned the room. 

"Wow... This Madam Henrietta must be very rich!!! Might be scamming some old rich dudes, though" she thought to herself.

The room was enormous and was adorned with beautiful paintings and decorations. She scanned and touched some of the decorations to check whether they were real.

"So you Gahyeon?" A voice came suddenly.

Gahyeon was startled and let out a yelp. The vase she was holding slipped through her fingers and she juggled to catch it. She dived to the floor and succesfully prevent it from being broken. She let out a sigh of relief.

The owner of the voice snickered watching the whole thing. 

"Hehehe~~ Doesn't matter if it broke. That was fake anyway." She tried her hardest not to laughed.

Gahyeon was perplexed. She set down the vase on the floor and dusted herself, bowing toward the lady. 

"I'm Lee Gahyeon. Nice to meet you. Are you Madam Henrietta?" She asked.

"What if I'm not?" She raised her eyebrow and folded her hand.

"Then I must be in the wrong room. Sorry then", she answered and bowed again.

This time the lady laughed hard. She started to tears up. Gahyeon was confused. Who is this woman? 

"I've got shot all day, ran like no tomorrow, walked miles up, and smell like ass right now. Who the fuck did she think she is? Queen of England?" Gahyeon cursed her head off in her head. If her eyes could shoot lasers like Superman did, this lady is toast.

"Ha~~ Sorry, my bad. I didn't expect that comeback. That was epic! Ha~", the lady wiped her tears and snorted.

"Sorry. I'm Henrietta. I'm just messing with you just now. I just couldn't help myself." Henrietta introduced herself.

"I know. I just went along with it anyway." Gahyeon huffed angrily. 

"Sorry, don't be mad... Wow... You smelled like ass!! Why don't you clean yourself up and then we talk over dinner, okay? You must be starving" she hugged Gahyeon and led her to the bathroom while pinching her nose .

Gahyeon was fuming, alright. Who is this chick anyway? No sense of urgency. She got someone chasing after her, and all she got from Charles was her name, the hotel she stayed, her room number. But she doesn't look dangerous, that's a good sign. 

"Well, I don't think she's after me, since Charles led me to her." She thought to herself.

She thought about a lot of think. But mostly about Mrs Schnieder and Charles. She cried and prayed that both of them were okay.

She stepped out of the bathroom wearing the same clothes that she wore before. 

"Whoa there. What are you doing wearing that? I left you a fresh set of clothes on top of the damper, didn't I? Henrietta stopped her.

"Did you? I didn't see it" Gahyeon frowned at her.

"There, see?" Henrietta pointed out. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gahyeon shot back.

"I did. I said, 'Gahyeon, I put new clothes on top of the hamper. Wear it okay?', but you're too busy crying. That's why you didn't hear me" she answered sarcastically.

This the last straw. Gahyeon threw her towel at Henrietta and started shouting at her. She bursted into tears.

"SORRY I DIDN'T HEAR YOU BECAUSE I WAS BUSY CRYING!! I'M CRYING BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED TO ME TODAY OKAY?! SORRY IF I'M CRYING BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF MY OMA AND CHARLES ARE DEAD OR ALIVE, OKAY?! SORRY IF I'M CRYING BECAUSE SOMEONE WANT TO HURT ME, OKAY?!" Gahyeon cried uncontrollably. 

She fell to the floor. She wailed loudly. Suddenly she felt a hug. 

"See? That wasn't so bad now, was it? Let it all out. Better out than in. I'm here for you" Henrietta hugged her tightly and patted her head. Her voice was soothing. This made Gahyeon cried even louder.

"Ai... This kid... So loud!" She chuckled.

Once she had her fill, Henrietta asked her to change her clothes and then join her for dinner. She wore the night gown Henrietta prepared for her and went to the dining area.

There were high-classed foods in front of her. But she was in no mood to eat. She just stare at her food.

"Gahyeon, eat something, will you? Or you'll collapse" Henrietta told her. Still no response. Henrietta rolled her eyes and dragged her chair next to Gahyeon.

"What are you doing?" Gahyeon startled.

" Well, sitting beside you and stare at you until you eat your food" she stared and smiled at Gahyeon. 

Gahyeon moved her chair away from Henrietta, but she followed her. She moved again, and Henrietta followed her again. She stood up and walk towards the living room, and she followed her. 

"OKAY, OKAY!! I'LL EAT, OKAY?! SO STOP FOLLOWING ME!!" Gahyeon shouted in annoyance. Henrietta smiled mischievously.

They ate in silence. Henrietta just watched Gahyen while she eats. She just smiled at her. When they were done, Henrietta invited her to the balcony. The breeze was refreshing. She could see the night sky and the people below. It was quite beautiful. Considering what had happened today.

"Gahyeon, can you speak Korean?" Henrietta suddenly asked, lighting her cigarette.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can we continue to converse in Korean? This German language really hurts my throat." She exhaled her smoke.

"Might be because of your smoking, rather than the language" Gahyeon muttered under her breath.

"What?" Henrietta suddenly asked.

"Huh? I didn't say anything" she lied.

"Wow, you really are a piece of work, you know. That aside, can we start to converse in korean?" She chided at Gahyeon.

Gahyeon nodded. She smiled sheepishly.

"Damn, she got Vulcan hearing!!" Gahyeon thought to herself. She winced by her thought.

"Let's start with me. Henrietta is an alias. My real name is Kim Bora. You can call me SuA." She took another puff and looked at Gahyeon.

"I was sent her by your sister. Do you remember having one? Did your caretaker told you anything about her?" She asked Gahyeon.

She doubted this SuA for a moment.

"You said i have a sister. But I didn't have one. Are you working with those guys?" She raised her shield up.

"Thought you said that. Guess Mrs Schneider taught you well. JiU told me to give this to you if I found you." She handed Gahyeon an envelope.

She opened it and check the content. It was a key. She looked at the key. Why a key? Then it came to her. She rushed inside. SuA followed after her. She searched inside her bag for the ornament box. Maybe, just maybe...

She inserted the key into the box, twisted it and it clicked! The box was opened. SuA was curious too about the content of the ornament box. She opened it up.

Inside the box she found couple of pictures, a letter, and a stash of sd cards. They were their childhood pictures. Pictures of Gahyeon and JiU. She set aside the pictures and read the letter. It was a letter from JiU to Gahyeon.

*

Gahyeon ya!! Get well soon, okay? Unnie miss you. Unnie want to play with you again!! :-)

*

Gahyeon eyes welled with tears. These are their memories back then. Guess SuA was really sent by her sister. Suddenly SuA laughed hard beside her.

"HAHAHAHAHA!!! THIS WAS JiU?! But she looked so cute!!! Even Gahyeon. Wah~~ guess the cheeks still fluffy, eh?" SuA playfully pinched Gahyeon cheeks.

She slapped her hands off her. SuA grinned widely. 

"Damn you! Read the room, will ya?!" Gahyeon snapped at SuA.

SuA just laughed and hugged Gahyeon. She apologized to her.

"SuA, you said my sister sent you. How can I know you were telling the truth? That you're not working with the one that came after me today?" Gahyeon still doubtful.

"Aish... This kid... If I want to kill you, I already pushed you down from the balcony just now." She nudged Gahyeon's head with her knuckle.

"You just saying that. Came tomorrow, I might be chained up in the dungeon somewhere because of you." She rubbed her head.

"Aish!! Okay, okay!! God, you and Jiu truly are family. Wait a bit. I'm calling her." She took her phone and started to call JiU.

"Annyeong! Hey boss, busy?" SuA asked cheekily. There were gunshots and screaming in the background.

"THE FUCK YOU WANT, SuA?! I'M FUCKING BUSY HERE!!" JiU screamed into the phone.

"Nothing. Just asking. You know? The filet mignon at Hotel Lustig is excellent, you know? And the pairing wine? Wooowhee!! Excellento!!!" SuA spoke lazily.

"SUA!!!!!! SHIT!! LEFT SIDE!! LEFT SIDE!!! SUA! I'M CUTTING OFF!!" JiU screamed angrily.

"Wait. I have your sister with me here. She's doubting whether you really sent me for her or not. Can you tell her that you really sent me to her?" SuA asked while lazily picking her ear with her pinky.

She gave her phone to Gahyeon. She picke it up quickly.

"Gahyeon ya. It's me JiU unnie. Sorry but imma bit busy right now. Just trust SuA okay? I'll be coming for you soon. Pass the phone back to SuA" JiU answered quickly.

She quickly passed the phone back to SuA. It really is JiU unnie. Her tears fell to her lap. Her sister is still alive. But was that gunfire in the background just now?

"Yo, boss. You tell her right?" SuA asked.

"YEAH! KEEP HER SAFE, O- FUCK!!! ARGH... SUA! KEEP HER SAFE OKAY?! I WILL BE THERE IN 72 HOURS." JiU ordered SuA.

"Will do. So, what you're weari- Akh... She cut me off. So rude!" SuA pouted.

"So, you trust me now?" SuA looked at Gahyeon.

Gahyeon nodded. Then she asked SuA.

"Was that gunfire in the background? Is Unnie ok?" She asked out of concern.

"Meh... She's fine. She said she'll be here in 3 days." SuA lighted another cigarette.

"What did she do for a living? Is she a soldier?"

"Hmm... Kinda. You don't have to worry. JiU will be fine. That's just another Wednesday for her. So, do you want to know who was that after you?" SuA puffed out the smoke.

"Who are they? Why were they coming after me? Are they the one that destroyed my family?" Gahyeon fired away.

"So, you knew what happened to your family, huh? Wine?" SuA offered Gahyeon. Gahyeon accepted it and sipped it slowly. 

"I don't know the exact details. Just what JiU told me. They were ordered to kill all of your family. But that night, they only took out your parent. You were with your caretaker, and JiU where hidden well by your late mother. Since that day, JiU was looking for you. She recently found out your location and sent me to confirm it. I met your caretaker and gave her my location just in case she needed anything while I'm here waiting for JiU to come. But those guys made their move before we could do anything. I didn't know about it but if i did, i will send help to counter them" SuA extinguished her cigarette.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your caretaker. There's nothing we can do about them now. But you're safe with me now. Just stay here until your sister comes, okay?" SuA bowed down to Gahyeon.

"Okay... But what is this anyway?" Gahyeon held the stash of sd cards. 

"No idea. But according to tv drama, these might content secrets that can break fourth wall." SuA jokingly replied. 

"You never took things serious, aren't you?" Gahyeon took a shot at SuA.

"Kid, why so serious???" She mimicked The Joker. Gahyeon laughed hard. SuA smiled and patted Gahyeon head. 

"Get some rest okay? You had a long day. That room over there is yours, and across that is mine. If you need anything, just call me, okay?" SuA said and retreats to her room.

Gahyeon just smile watching SuA's back. 

"I really can't understand her. What did Unnie sees in her?" She chuckled and went to her room to rest.

The next two days went just like that. They spent all their times in the suite. SuA said it was JiU's order. Gahyeon slowly started to like SuA. She's cool and witty. Sometimes she's goofy, loafing around the suite. Sometimes she's crazy, singing on top of her lungs and dancing to the songs on tv. And yes, she can dance well. Gahyeon really can't read SuA, but she's comfortable around her.

They were playing Jenga that afternoon after lunch. SuA pulled one of the block carefully, but it tumbled down. She bit the block and threw it on the ground. Gahyeon laughed rolling on the floor.

"Yah!!! Don't laugh!! You must have been shaking the table, yah!" SuA accused Gahyeon.

"Don't blame me when your hand shakes like you have Parkinson's, unnie!" She continued laughing.

"Wait.. what did you call me?" SuA suddenly asked.

"What? I didn't call you anything" Gahyeon replied, nervous.

"You called me Unnie, didn't you?"

"No.."

"You did!"

"Wow, unnie! Not only you have Parkinson's, now you're deaf too!" Gahyeon countered.

"There it is again! Unnie!" SuA pointed out.

"Sheesh!! Fine! I called you unnie!! Happy?" Gahyeon snapped.

She looked at SuA and surprised. SuA covered her mouth, her eyes watered.

"U-U-...Unnie, you okay?" Gahyeon came towards SuA.

"Gahyeon ya... That was so sweet..." She cried silently. Gahyeon came and hugged her. Suddenly SuA pushed her and stuck her tongue out.

"NOT! HAHAHAHA!!" SuA laughed and ran away. Gahyeon was in disbelief.

"Tch, jjinja!!! This unnie!!! Yah!! Come here, you!!" She chased after SuA.

Suddenly they heard gunshots from the outside. Both stopped on their track. SuA quickly went to her room and came out with two tactical vests. She quickly put her vest and helped Gahyeon put on her. The gunfire was getting closer.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" SuA asked.

"Yes. Oma taught me how" Gahyeon replied. 

"Good Oma. Stay behind me, okay? Don't worry, i'll protect you." SuA kissed Gahyeon forehead. She took Gahyeon's bag and gave it to her. She took the stash of sd cards and put it in her vest.

They stood beside the door. SuA signalled Gahyeon to be quiet. Suddenly the door burst opened. Five men came in. They were unaware SuA and Gahyeon were behind them. Sua took out both her H&K P30L and start shooting. SuA was so fast all five of them died without looking back. 

Gahyeon was shocked by SuA. She saw another side of SuA today.

"Unnie is so cool" she thought. 

They started to make their way to the lift. They made their way to the underground parking lot. SuA checked her perimeter for enemies. None detected. They move quickly to SuA's car. A Mustang Cobra Jet.

"She's a total badass!!" Gahyeon stares in wonder of the car.

"Okay, I know she's a beaut, but hello? Someone's trying to kill you~~" SuA snapped Gahyeon out of her fantasy.

"Ouh. Right.." Gahyeon get into the car. She was mesmerized.

"Like what you see?" SuA jokingly added and started to drive.

Gahyeon pursed her lips and nodded in acknowledgement. Suddenly someone shot at the car. Gahyeon went down to protect herself. 

"Don't worry. The car's bulletproofed. That's all the horsepowers for, baby!!" SuA stepped on the gas and ran a couple of the shooters over. They were now out on the mainstreet. A couple of black sedans came after them. 

"At least they aren't shooti- AWH- COME ON!!! THINK ABOUT THE PEDS, MORONS!! SuA screamed as their tails opened fire.

Gahyeon panicked. But seeing SuA enjoying this, relieving herself a bit. With each moment, SuA slowly became a mystery to her.

"Yah, dongsaeng. Open the dashboard. There's a USB in there." SuA suddenly told Gahyeon.

Gahyeon quickly went through the dashboard and found said USB. She gave it to SuA. She plugged into her din and turn the volume up.

"Can't drive without this, dongsaeng". She winked at Gahyeon. Suddenly on the radio played 'Dejavu'. Gahyeon was aghast. She asked her to find her mp3s?!

"WHAT THE FUCK?!!! UNNIE!!! WE GOT GUYS SHOOTING AT OUR ASSES, YOU ASKED ME TO FIND YOUR PLAYLIST?!" Gahyeon shouted angrily in disbelief.

"Girl, shut up and strap in. It's about to get LIT!!!" SuA stomped the gas pedal. 

The car jerked backward because of the torque. Gahyeon secured her safety belt and grit her teeth. This unnie is crazy!!!

Eurobeat blasted through the woofer, while their tails kept shooting at them. Luckily the car can withstood the gunfire. SuA pulled her handbrakes and drifted through the corner. Every corner she saw, she drifted it through. Gahyeon puked in her mouth. She swallowed it back in. SuA seems to enjoy the chase. Suddey a call went in. She pushed the 'Receive call' button.

"Hello? Dominic SuAretto here." She answered calmly.

"SuA, where the hell are you? I'm at your room. There's five bodies here. Is Gahyeon with you?" It was JiU.

"Unnie... I'm here..." Gahyeon answered meekly.

"Gahyeon! Are you okay? JiU asked with concern

"Yeah... Erph!... Gulp!! Unnie... Help me..." Gahyeon swallowed her puke again.

"I'm on the road now. I got a couple of sedans firing at me. Give me a RV or anything. This Mustang might be plated, but better send something before they se- OWH FUCK NO! JIU! NEED HELP!! FUCKERS GOT RPGS!!!!  
SuA panicked. Gahyeon beside her mumbling continuously 'I don't wanna die'.

A rocket fired at her. She swerved opposite of the rocket's direction to evade. 

"Where's Roman Pearce and Bryan O'Connor when you need them..." SuA mumbled.

"Shit. Ping your location. I'm sending Dami and Handong to you. I try to get them from behind with Siyeon if I can. Put on your comm" JiU ordered.

"Okay, boss" SuA answered. She pinged her location and put on her comm. She turned up her stereo again. She took a look at Gahyeon. She's green.

"Okay there, Gahyeon?" SuA asked.

Gahyeon just flailed her hands. SuA grinned and continue to drive.

"Yoohyeon, did you get SuA's location" Jiu asked Yoohyeon. 

"Yep." Yoohyeon replied short.

"Get to them with Handong and Dami. Hover them and take out their tails. I'm cutting them off from behind with Siyeon." JiU gave orders.

"Siyeon, let's go" JiU motioned towards Siyeon. 

Siyeon nodded and pulled down her fullface. JiU put on her helmet and started her Benelli. They rode down the road, trying to catch up to SuA.

"Found them. Goddamn, SuA. Bright purple? Why don't you put a neon sign on top of the Mustang?!" Dami commented in disgust.

"Hahahaha!!! That's SuA, alright. I'm positioning the chopper now. Ready guys!" Yoohyeon announced.

"FINISH HIM!!!!", Handong screamed and opened fire towards the enemies. The minigun spooled and shots hundreds of bullets down like rain. The sedans was shredded like tofu.

"Wait- Did Handong just yelled Mortal Kombat's line?" Siyeon spoke through her comm.

"I think she just did" Yoohyeon answered.

"Dami, you should really stop your girlfriend from playing too much videogames." JiU commented. 

Dami just snickered while shooting her minigun. The tails have been taken care of. JiU and Siyeon just arrived at the scene. They signalled Sua to follow them. SuA put out an OK sign.

"Yoohyeon, RTB. See you guys there. Good hunting." Yoohyeon then carried on.

They arrived at an abandoned airfield. They went to one of the hangar. Yoohyeon, Dami, and Handong were waiting for them. The Mustang was battered. It was a wonder it can withstand throughout the shooting. SuA exit the car and helped Gahyeon out. Immediately out of the car, she ran to a corner and vomitted all her stomach content. SuA just laughed while lighting her cigarette.

JiU and Siyeon went down from their bike and regroup with the rest. Siyeon lighted her cigar and sat on the table there.

"Your sister really full of manner. She didn't puked once in the car. She waited till we arrive to let go" SuA laughed. 

Gahyeon came towards them. She really wondered how did she survived all of this. Then she saw her sister. The red-haired woman.

"Unnie? JiU unnie" she called. 

"Gahyeon ya", JiU answered, holding back her tears.

Gahyeon couldn't control herself. She ran towards JiU and hugged her tightly. She wailed loudly. JiU hugged her tightly. Tears fell from her eyes. After all these long years, she's finally reunited again with her sister. She kissed her sister's forehead and hugged her again.

The rest of the gang just smiled by the reunion. They clapped their hands and came towards them. They hugged JiU and Gahyeon.

"Girls... Thank you. This reunion is possible because all of you. Thank you.." JiU bowed down to the in sincerity.

"Gahyeon, this is my team. My family. Your family. These are all your unnies. This is Dami, the bright orange haired is Handong, that is Yoohyeon, you've met SuA, and this is Siyeon." JiU introduced each of the members to Gahyeon. Gahyeon bowed down and introduced herself.

"So, boss. What are we going to do now?" Yoohyeon asked.

"Well, we were whole now. So, let's say hello to the world." JiU smiled.

"Welcome To the Nightmare" JiU added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go!!!!! The book is now completed!!!!!!!! Thank you for all of your supports!!!! I couldn't do this without all of you!😘😘😘
> 
> But don't have to worry about it. This is never the end. You guys would wonder how did JiU gathered all the members, right? Well, wait for second installment of this series!!! 
> 
> *WELCOME TO THE NIGHTMARE*
> 
> Thank you very much for reading this saga!!!
> 
> ~Annchan~


End file.
